No One Is As They Seem
by ForeverBrunette
Summary: Isabella Swan is not the shy, timid mouse we know and hate. She's kickin' butt and takin' names. Will our Texas-bred Izzy fall for our southern gentleman? Will she fight for him? Will he fight for her? And what's with all the secrets? What's she hiding? When will the troubles end? Read and follow our match-made-in-Heaven as they fight through it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to try a Twilight fanfic. I hope you like this. I worked really hard on it. It took me my whole Christmas vacation and then some to get it done so that I could get you guys the best Twilight fanfic I could make. I sincerely hope you review. Oh, and a little side note for you, I thank all my reviewers in each update. So I hope you review soon! **

**

* * *

**

**BELLA/IZZY POV**

As I sit on this stupid plane next to this stupid little boy with the stupid flight attendant trying to hit on me, I realize that I will miss Phoenix. I will miss the sun burning my pale skin when I step outside to check the mail. I will miss watching my almost non-existent friends come to sit at my table out of pity at school. Hell, I'll even miss the creepy teacher who seems to think my eyes are on my chest! But what I'll miss the most, without a doubt, is my mother who was like a daughter to me.

You see, for the last ten years, since I was 7, I've been taking care of my mom, Renee. She was always going out of her way to take care of herself and look for something to take up her time. But she seemed to think that doing life-threatening stunts was the perfect way. So as she was jumping out of planes with a parachute on her back, I was cleaning the house. When she went to go bungee-jumping, I was paying the bills. And when I got someone to get her from the hospital after falling off her mountain bike in the desert, I was cooking dinner.

I am just glad Phil met her when he did. He stopped all that. He took care of her. I refused to let him take care of me. He paid the bills, he took her to less fatal clubs, and he helped her get her act together, and then went off to his baseball career and dream. He plays in the minor leagues but he's looking to get signed. So he moves a lot. And what does Renee do? She follows, leaving me to take care of myself.

So finally, the day before she was supposed to go with Phil to Florida, I told her that when she came back, I would be gone and on a plane to the rainy Forks, Washington to stay with the only other man in my life; my father, Charlie. And of course she cried and begged me to stay. She said that I could have whatever I want but I told her I can't get my childhood back and went upstairs, bought my ticket, packed my bag, jumped in my car and paid someone to drive it up to me.

So here I am, sitting on a plane and wondering why the hell I decided to come to a town where it had the most overcast days than freaking Alaska! But I'm doing this for Renee; my mother, my sister, my best friend, my daughter. God, I need to stop thinking of her like that. And this is the only way to. So I placed my headphones in my ears as the universal signal to leave me alone. But the little boy poked my arm and the flight attendant was shamelessly checking me out from his station with the drinks.

I opened one eye to catch him walking over. I decided to have some fun. I took out my headphones and took a glance at the sleeping mother and son. Perfect. I looked over at the flight attendant and smiled a seductive smile. He perked up instantly and walked over faster.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?" he asked, letting me hear the double meaning in his words.

"Yes actually there is," I said in a low voice. I grabbed his collar and pulled his ear down to my lips. "You can leave me alone and quit undressing me mentally. You can quit your flirting and you can stop staring at my boobs. You're pissing me off. I'm going to write a complaint to your superiors for sexual harassment and you are going to agree with everything that was said. Because I will never, ever, and won't even consider letting you get any closer to be than you are now. So back off," I hissed in his ear and shoved him roughly away for him. I saw his flash of anger before I glared and his face paled. He hurried off and I smiled to myself.

Finally the plane landed. Right when I got off, I saw Charlie waiting for me. In my haste to get away from the perverted flight attendant, I rushed over and ambushed him in a hug.

"Hello to you too, Bells," Charlie chuckled.

"Hey Dad. Are we ready to leave?" I asked hurriedly.

"Of course. Let's go." I grabbed his arm and we walked out of the airport to his cruiser. I hate that he's the chief of police. I am so glad I have my own car.

The ride to my childhood house was silent. When we got there I grabbed the four suitcases I had brought and had Charlie carry two. We got up to my room where a full-sized bed with dark purple sheets sat along with a mahogany dresser, desk, and bookshelf. The bookshelf was already filled to the brim with all my favorite books. I had sent them to him prior to my decision so that I had them all here. I immediately started unpacking while Charlie simply went downstairs to watch some game on the flat-screen.

I found that my closet had some clothes in it from my shy days. A time when I would walk around getting stepped on because I was too afraid to hurt someone. Now, I get into fights, wear a lot of smoking hot clothes, and speak my mind where it's needed. I hate my shy days and anything that reminds me of such. So I ripped them off their hangers and threw them into a little trash bin in the corner of my room.

I have a special order in my closet. On one half are all my bottoms and the other all my tops. But then there's a certain order in each order. On the half with all my bottoms I put all my mid-thigh skirts first (fifty percent of my wardrobe), then my knee-length skirts (there's only two), and ending with all my jeans (the other fifty percent). On the half with all my tops it goes by sleeve-length and color. First I put all my black tops (seventy-five percent of my tops) in the closet starting with long-sleeved to spaghetti-strap, and then I put in all my other tops. I have about three to five shirts in every color. But if it's any bright color like yellow or orange, there's always some snappy remark on it to ruin how "happy" the color is. God, I hate bright colors.

I put all my shoes on the floor and look at the differences in each. I've got about five pairs of three-inch-heeled, black, knee-high boots, three pairs of flats, two pairs of kitten heels, ten pairs of Converse in different colors and styles, and then I've got my one pair of three-inch gray heels with some weird sort of scrunched-up bow on them. Oh well. I had everything organized and the only thing I had to work on now was organizing my desk.

Once that was done, I changed into a pair of sweats with a blood-red camisole and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch with Charlie and watched a football game between the Saints and the Bears.

"Who you going for?" I asked. _Don't say Saints, don't say Saints, please don't say Saints._

"The Saints," he said distractedly. "You?"

"Bears." That woke him up. He looked at me and I simply shrugged and turned back to the T.V. with the thought that this was going to get extremely tense.

In the end the Bears won, just like I thought. "Ha!" I shouted at the end of the game and jumped off the couch. "Bears won! Saints suck. Admit it. We had a deal." I bragged.

He grumbled and reached into his pocket where he took out a twenty-dollar bill and gave it to me. "Saints suck," he mumbled before going up the stairs. "Go to sleep Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

"I can't go to sleep. My car's on its way here right now. I need one more hour."

"Fine. But remember that you start school tomorrow."

"I know." I still can't believe I'm a month behind everyone else. I'm enrolling a month after the year already started. God, this sucks.

An hour later, my baby was delivered. Even though it was freezing out here, I didn't care. I ran out into the night to see my sapphire, almost navy, 2011 Toyota Corolla. I threw myself at the woman who was driving it over and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. I needed this car so bad," I said excitedly. I missed this car.

The woman smiled and went off in another car that had been following her. Without another word, I locked the car, ran inside, and went to bed. I had an amazing day ahead of me. Let's see how long it takes for people to notice me here. I fell asleep to that thought and didn't wake up until about five-thirty in the morning.

I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom where I turned on the hot water. I jumped in and immediately woke up under the relaxingly warm water falling down my hair and over my tired muscles. I hope there's a soccer team at this school. I need my soccer.

When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and blow-dried and straightened my thick dark brown hair that fell about a centimeter above my shoulder. I used to have it to my waist but after an incident with some six-year old putting gum in my hair, I kept it short. I used to have it to my chin but wanted it a little longer. Then, if you look at it in the right light, you can see the natural red highlights that just littered it.

When my hair was pin-straight, I ran out of the bathroom, narrowly missing hitting Charlie on my way out.

"Oh, my god I'm so sorry!" I felt oddly embarrassed to be standing out here in the hallway in front of my dad in nothing but a towel.

He nodded and grunted an 'okay' or something and just continued downstairs. I didn't hesitate to barrel into my room either.

Standing in front of my closet in my black spaghetti-strap and boy shorts, I put a finger to my chin and stared at the choices I had to make. I can either look beautiful and conservative, sexy but slutty, or I can be in the middle. First day; gotta make an impression. So I grabbed my one mini skirt that reached the casual in-between section between my knees and mid-thigh. I slipped that on hurriedly and then had to stare into the depths of my closet for a top. I finally shrugged, deciding to wear my favorite blood-red V-neck that read 'Bite Me' in big black letters over my chest. The best part was the shirt gave perfect access to my neck, so I always found it ironic.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and put on some black eyeliner, mascara, and a light coat of my nude lip gloss. I threw on my black knee-high heels that fit perfectly around my calves and had a sort of corset-looking thing on the back to tie up. So once that was tied, I took one more glance in the mirror. Perfection. I blew myself a kiss with a giggle and grabbed my form-fitting leather jacket hanging from my doorknob.

Coming down the stairs, I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and ran out to my car, with a bagel and a cup of coffee. I hopped in my car and drove off to the school. I got in the parking lot and put on my favorite seductive mask. If I was going to make an impression, might as well show them I'm confident in my dangerous curves.

I got out of my car and looked around to spot the shocked expressions of every student staring at me openly. I smirked and got out all the way. I locked the door and slung my leather bag over my shoulder, careful of my beautifully sleek black laptop in it. I winked at a boy staring at me and he blushed, looking down. I smiled an almost wistful smile before it returned to my usual smirk.

It wasn't that long ago that I would blush at any cute guy or shy away from risks. I can't judge him for staring. You see someone cute, your first instinct is to blush and make it look like you weren't looking. I hate the fake girls who think that it's just a guy who is nerdy as hell. I went over to him, knowing all eyes were on me and whispered in his ear.

"I may be a senior and you may be a freshman, but there are no differences. Don't let those fake bitches tell you otherwise. By the way, your blush gives you away. Tell anyone whatever you want to say about what I told you. Just don't make me look like a slut. 'Kay?"

He nodded vigorously and I walked off. Then I saw five of the most beautiful people I've ever seen with golden eyes staring at me from a silver Volvo. I smiled. That car is hideous. At least I've got the class to get an amazingly beautiful car.

One of the boys was lanky and lean with copper disheveled hair, as if he had been running his hand through it all day. Another was a bigger guy with curly hair and you could see his dimples when he smiled. He had his arm draped protectively over a blonde beauty that almost made me self-conscious; almost. She was glaring menacingly at me. I glared back as hard as I could and just barely registered the fact that everyone was looking at me uneasily. Finally, she smiled with a raised eyebrow and mouthed, "We'll get along just fine". I nodded with a smile of my own and let my eyes wander to a black-haired girl who was jumping up and down like she was hyped up on pixie sticks. And just like that, she had a nickname in my book. She had an arm around the last guy with honey colored curls on his head that fell into his eyes and another on his chest. He was looking at me in pure concentration.

I made my way over. I stuck my hand out to anyone who wanted to take it. "Hey, I'm Isabella Swan. But you dare call me that and I swear to whatever god you believe in that my uncle will come kill you himself." I smirked. "So call me Izzy."

"I'm Rosalie Hale. The girl you were just glaring at," Blondie said with an amused smile. She shook my hand. "From your outfit and your attitude, I can tell we are going to be close."

"Glad to hear. And the rest of you are?"

"I'm Emmett Cullen. Rosalie's boyfriend," the curly-haired dude said excitedly. This close, he was huge! He was total bear status.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," the copper-haired guy said and took my hand to kiss my knuckles.

I snatched it back. "Sorry, stud. I don't like formality." I said this with an air of teasing, but inside I was getting angry. I absolutely despise people who are too formal with me. And people who tell me what I'm about to do because they say so.

"I'm Alice Cullen. We are going to be like sisters!" Pixie Sticks squealed and went to hug me. I put my hand out. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Hold on there. I may not like formalities, but I don't do hugs so soon." I said, hearing my southern accent leaking into my voice very subtly that I doubted they could hear. I could already tell I hated her.

"I'm Jasper Hale. I'm Rosalie's twin brother," the man that Alice had been holding on to said with his hand out. He had a strange twang to his voice. Where have I heard that before? Oh my god. He is!

"You're from the south." I said it like a statement. I knew I was right.

He blinked. "How would you know that?"

"You are repressing your accent. I can hear it in your voice. You're enunciating everything too carefully. You sound like me when I'm tryin' not to let mine show." And just like that, my southern accent was back full-force.

Jasper looked taken aback. "You're from the south as well. Where?"

"Texas. Born, bred, and raised." I snickered, remembering the phrase me and my uncle had used. I truly had been living in Texas most of my life, but then my mom suddenly went out on a whim and moved to Phoenix. I had only been there about a year before she met Phil and I moved out. I still miss Texas so much though.

"Where in Texas?"

"San Antonio. Marvelous place they have there. But on the outskirts. I used to go horseback riding in the ranch I had out there. Maybe my uncle will take me back there." I had started musing but then I stopped, realizing I had made a mistake.

"Good ole' San Anton'. I have a friend out there." Jasper seemed suspicious.

"Yep. Love that place. Why are you repressin' your accent, sugar?" I said quickly.

Alice made an almost inaudible hissing sound and wrapped herself around Jasper. I've lived around that sound and knew exactly what it was. Jealousy.

"Calm down, Pixie Sticks. Me talking to your boyfriend is not going to hurt anyone. So quit hissing at me!" My anger was getting the best of me. I had to get out of here. I glared hard at her shocked expression and growled, "I've gotta go before I do something I may or even may not regret."

I spun on my heel and walked to the office, knowing that Rosalie and—by association—Emmett were following me. I got my schedule and turned to find them just studying me. "What?" I snapped.

"Let's see your schedule." I handed Rose my schedule and she looked over it quickly. Her eyes widened slightly. "You have every class with me and Jasper. In some of the other classes you have one or none of the others, but you have every class with us."

"What grades are ya'll in anyway?" I could feel my earlier anger simmering down and so could she. She simply smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Jasper, Emmett, and I are all seniors and Edward and Alice are juniors." I smiled. This is going to be fun.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Izzy?"

"Let's go to class." I smiled and she laughed. I looped my arm through hers and we stalked the halls of the school to our first class with Emmett following close behind. We laughed knowing that every kid was thinking that the two most beautiful people were now close and they should watch out before we kill them.

I sat down in my seat between Rose and Emmett. Then suddenly a boy with a desperate look in his eyes but a smile that he thought was charming turned around in the seat in front of us. His smile grew and apparently so did his confidence when his eyes roamed down to my chest.

I gripped his chin in my hand tightly and roughly moved his head to look into my eyes. "My eyes are up here, dumbass," I hissed before I dropped my hand and glared at him.

His confidence seemed to grow even more along with his determination because his smile grew. "Your eyes are quite beautiful, I must admit."

"Yeah. You must. Now please cut the bull and tell me why you suddenly think that you can just stare at me like I'm a piece of meat. Then tell me what you want."

"I'll tell you what I want. I want a date with the gorgeous Isabella Swan. You are simply breath-taking." He must have thought he was charming because he stared intensely at me. I could feel Rosalie and Emmett's glares on this conversation. So I smiled a half smile for Rose, showing her I would take care of it.

I leaned in ever so slowly and he seemed to get even more excited thinking he won. I was best at my whispered threats. "I'll tell you what. You turn around and quit staring at me. But you won't get a date. If you continue to even so much as think about me in any inappropriate way, I will make sure that someone tears off some very important parts for your hand when you're alone in your room thinking about some chick and makes you swallow it. Then I will be sure to let my father, the chief of police, have a long talk to you about sexual harassment. You want that, sugar?" I purred in his ear, satisfied when he shook his head with wide eyes. "Good. Now turn." Instantly, he turned around in his seat, not even taking a single glance at this girl that I knew was going to be a jerk to me who was trying desperately for his attention.

Rose high-fived me and Emmett started laughing. Then Jasper walked into the room. I remembered something I learned not too long ago and sent him a deliberate wave of amusement from me. His eyes widened slightly but I continued talking to Rose about possibly spending the night at her house this weekend. She agreed quickly and squealed gleefully. This was an amazing friendship already. Jasper sat next to a still pale pervert, in front of Emmett and asked why "Mike Newton" was scared. We all laughed.

Emmett then went into full detail about what I said and Jasper smiled slightly, though he was shaking in complete and utter rage. I put a hand over his and sent him a burst of calm. I don't know why I did. But I hated seeing him angry. Immediately I realized my mistake and asked the teacher if I could go home for the rest of the day because I wasn't feeling so well when he walked in. Rose and Emmett looked confused while Jasper gave me a suspicious look. This is not laying low. I high-tailed it out to my car, only to find Jasper leaning against the driver's side with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, that was interesting," Jasper mused.

"What is?" I decided to play innocent. I had to. My uncle is so going to kill me.

"You know what it is." He glowered at me.

"Listen, I don't feel good and want to go home. Just let me leave." I pushed him away from my car and jumped in. I drove as fast as I could out of the parking lot and straight home. I ran inside to find my uncle sitting at my table with his wife behind him and her hand on his shoulder.

"Bella." He said.

_Shit_. "Hi Peter. Hey Charlotte."

**JASPER POV**

I can't believe it. She was able to deliberately project onto me. I got the instant feeling to call Carlisle but stopped myself. I need to call Peter. He'll know what to do. He always does.

I called Peter on my way home from a hunt after school was over. This girl was something special. Maybe Peter has some cryptic message on how to figure this out. Or maybe I'm simply over-thinking things. Maybe she just felt really calm when touching my hand. Why am I thinking about this?

"Hey Major," Peter answered. I could almost feel his smug emotions through the phone.

"Peter, I think we've got a problem. There's this new girl at the school. She seems to know I'm an Empath. I felt amusement from her and then suddenly it was like she was sending me some calm. It was so strange. Then I could have sworn she mentioned something about your ranch in San Antonio. But she said it was her uncle who had a ranch there. It's really wierding me out." I felt as if it were important I tell him all this.

Suddenly I heard sounds of Charlotte holding someone and Peter was growling low in his throat. "Did she know?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic Peter. This is not the time. I think this human knows about us."

"Oh come on Jasper! You are over-thinking this. And over-reacting. Just go back to whatever it is you do with that mate of yours. The seer. Quit worrying about it. It's nothing. Leave the poor girl alone. She's new. She was probably wishing you were calm. I am too. Just do whatever and leave the drama to the girls." He started snickering.

I sighed. "You're right Peter. You always are. Talk to you another time, yeah?"

"Of course. Now go. I have some business with Charlotte to attend to."

I laughed and hung up. Peter's right. He wouldn't lead me wrong. So I headed home and watched Rose pace all night until it was time for school. Then she'd get ready and go through school in a daze. When we got home she'd pace again. This went on 'til Friday morning when we saw Izzy's car pulled in. She got on and I swear my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a denim mini with a frayed hem that showed off her legs until below her knees where the same boots from Monday covered the rest of her legs. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that was puffy at the sleeves and hung on the sides of her arms under a tight black actual corset. She had her hair pin-straight and caught the light perfectly in her hair when she turned to get her black bag, letting me see her natural red highlights. Her black eyeliner made her deep chocolate-brown eyes pop and look perfect. And here she was, walking toward us.

"Hey Izzy!" Alice called, forcing a smile as she placed her small hand protectively on my chest.

She glared at Alice then smiled when she saw Rose. Alice's own smile faltered. "Rosie!" Izzy squealed and was somehow able to run in her heels to Rose. She threw her hands around her neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't call. But the flu hit me right then and there. Ugh, I hated just sitting on the couch watching the games with Charlie. Got kind of bored after a while." Izzy complained, her accent was still there and was strong.

"Hey Busy-Izzy, how's it going?" Emmett bellowed as he wrapped her up in a hug. Edward growled and I chuckled, leaving Alice dumb-struck.

"Feeling much better, thanks Em. Let's go to class, shall we Rosie?" Izzy giggled.

"We shall, Izzy." With that, the long-haired blonde and the short-haired brunette skipped off. I smiled and followed. Alice tried to hug me and kiss me but I pushed her away.

"Get over your petty jealousies, Alice and let me be." I almost growled at her.

She looked back at me indignantly. Edward glowered at me. "I can't get a read on her mind, Jasper. She could be dangerous," Edward warned.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "Just because your ability doesn't work on her, suddenly means that she's some sort of vampire killer? Get over your egotistical self Eddie." I walked over to follow Emmett, leaving Edward and Alice in my tracks.

The first classes went by smoothly with Izzy sitting next to me in every one of them. She was always joking and teasing with either me or Rosie. And then whenever Rosie would nudge her and whisper something in her ear too low for me to hear, she would blush and shake her head with a small smile. So beautiful. Wait…what? Did I just say my sister's best friend is beautiful? Especially when she dresses in more than beautiful clothes. I guess the right word is sexy. But that still doesn't work. Radiant, stunning, magnificent, powerful. Those are better words.

Oh no. I'm falling for Isabella Swan. A _human_ Isabella Swan. The girl I had just met not four days ago. Me, a married man, is falling for a human. I'm in some deep shit.

* * *

**What do ya'll think? Continue or trash it? I need reviews here people. Your reviews and pleas for an update are what will get you a second chapter. I don't know what to fully do with it yet, though. So I'm going to need some help along the way. Hope you guys can help. The more reviews, the shorter the time you have to wait. If I do another chapter, it will probably start with the sleepover with Rosie. But should it be by Bella/Izzy's POV or Jasper's. Need an answer here. Love ya much! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. But I didn't know what to do with this sleepover. I hope you like it. I would like to take this time though to thank my reviewers. So thank you ****-x- ..-x-, lorey1899, Dean Winchester's Baby Girl, Dallas Angel, AnaMarieWest, X-Girl2005, My Desk's Name is Alfred, sinblackrose, Paoo350, Liamsgurl33, Shadow-The Black Queen, Zanavield, seddielover12, Hail92Hail, A Swan, and Violet Quinn Black. I really hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for reviewing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. I'm just playing with it cuz it's fun. :)**

**

* * *

**

JASPER POV

It was finally Saturday. Saturday! And that means that Izzy is coming over to stay for the whole weekend; which just happens to be for three whole days! She comes today and doesn't leave until Wednesday. School's out on Tuesday, then we are going to drive her to school, then home and we come back here to wait to see her on Thursday.

There won't be any problems either because the Mind-reader left with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice to go for a nice five-day hunt in Canada. My thoughts will run as wild as I want. And I know how to dodge Alice's gift of seeing the future. This should be easy. Plus, whenever Izzy's around, she complains about not being able to see anything; which, of course, is a big fat bonus.

I hear her car! She's coming up the steps. The door's opened. There she is! Holy shit. She's going to get me into trouble. She's wearing a navy blue camisole on top of a pair of silky black shorts, exposing miles of her long legs. She's carrying that damned black bag again. From what I can tell, it has her laptop in it. Why does she need that? No matter. Anyway, she has her hair in her natural waves all around her face. She's not wearing any make up whatsoever. Stunning.

"Hey guys. I brought my stuff but decided it'd be for the better if I got in my pajamas early. I'm very lazy," she said, dropping her bag by the door.

"Oh honey, take that bag to my room. Don't want the boys picking out your lingerie or anything, do you?" Rosie said with a sly smile.

"Oh hell no! They are not touching any of my lingerie!" Immediately, Izzy bent over to pick up her bag, giving me a quick but good view of her ass. Shit! "Don't try looking while I'm sleepin' either." She said, glaring at us. She then followed Rose up the stairs to her room.

"Dude!" was all Emmett could get out. I nodded in understanding.

We decided to put a movie in to watch when they came back down. When they finally sat on the couch with each other, leaving us on the floor at their feet, the menu for _Underworld_ turned on. Rose, Em, and I all thought it was kind of ironic. We loved watching vampire movies that just couldn't seem to get anything right. It always made us laugh. Even when the vamps in here die.

But when the lead vampire, Selene, had to kill Victor, who was like a father to her, sniffles came from Izzy. And then, when she still got to keep her man, Izzy started crying into Rose's shoulder. Emmett simply started laughing as she cried. But then she looked up and glared hard at him until he finally shut up and watched the credits roll.

"That was so sad," Izzy cried out for the third time.

"I know, honey, but it's a movie," Rose said soothingly.

"Well I know that, but still."

"Still what?"

"It's still sad. She had to kill her father figure."

"But she still got to have her man."

"But at what cost?"

"He killed her parents and sisters when she was younger and then turned her into a vampire because he was selfish and just couldn't bear the thought that his daughter died at his own hands. He deserved to die."

Izzy sniffed and smiled wide. "It was kind of sweet. And I thought it was funny how Lucian finally got his wish to have a hybrid in the end. Even as he died."

"You have a strange sense of humor, Busy-Izzy," Emmett said, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Your point is?" Izzy said as she threw a pillow at the back of his head.

I shook my head and looked up to find Izzy just staring at me. I felt her lust, her need to say something, her apprehension, and her resignation. But I had not a single clue about what her emotions were trying to tell me. So I shook it off mentally and slid in the sequel to _Underworld_.

Suddenly, Izzy yawned loudly before the previews were even over. When we looked over, she was leaning against Rose's shoulder and breathing evenly with a light smile gracing her face and her short brown hair falling slowly into her face. Rose was smiling warmly as she looked down at her, almost as if she were a mother looking at her new baby girl. And I guess, considering Rose's past and age, Izzy was like her new daughter for her. They would be sisters but Rose is just too old for that. Kinda creepy to us vampires.

"Rosie, why don't you put Izzy to bed? Jazz and I will clean up down here," Emmett said kindly as he watched Rose gaze at Izzy adoringly.

She just nodded, carefully pulled Izzy into her arms and ran up the stairs at high speed, barely jostling the girl. Emmett and I shared a knowing look before he snorted at a thought I hadn't heard. But understanding flowed off of him.

"At least Rose finally gets her daughter that she's been wishing for since she was human. That's all she's ever asked for. And Izzy just presented her the opportunity on a silver platter," Emmett said, knowing Rose could hear.

I nodded and helped him clean up. But while he was picking up the blankets that had been put down to make me and Emmett look human on the floor, I started thinking back to Izzy. Her gorgeous silky hair, deep curious eyes, and her lips. Those lips alone sparked up so many thoughts that just thinking about them should have been considered cheating on my wife. I smirked as I thought about that. Alice would surely have my arm ripped off for those thoughts. And Edward would have my head so that I wouldn't be able to look at Izzy unless he allowed me. He has been getting quite lustful towards her and jealous when I touch her. I just hope to whatever god is up there that he doesn't go back to his possessive nature. That just wouldn't go down well.

Emmett and I sat on the couch watching the floor, just waitin' for Izzy to wake up. Rose simply opted to stay upstairs and think. We didn't object. We ended up playing chess until the sun filtered in through the window, glistening off our skin like diamonds. In case she should wake up soon, we moved away from the rays and waited.

Suddenly, at around nine, we heard her stirring upstairs and her soft voice say, "Morning Rose. What time is it?" My un-beating heart swelled at the sound of her voice. It was beautiful. Even in the morning.

"It's nine in the morning, sweetheart. Come on, let's go downstairs and eat breakfast. Well, you can. Me and the boys decided to eat breakfast while you were still sleeping because I woke up like three hours ago," Rose explained.

"Alright, just let me shower and get changed."

"I'll be downstairs."

Emmett and I put away the chess board as Rose skipped down the stairs in her thin nightgown that had Emmett sending me waves of lust. I rolled my eyes and Rose smirked.

"Morning. I'm going to take a shower. Izzy will come downstairs in an hour or so seeing as she is a girl that has to get ready. Jasper, be good." With that, she left with Emmett right on her heels.

Almost seconds later, the shower was on and Rose squealed. I immediately blocked out the sound before I could hear any more. I heard Izzy's shower going but promptly ignored it so all my fantasies could shut the hell up.

I was sitting at the table, reading one of my favorite civil war books that had the most accurate information of it all. I was just at the part where they were talking about Major Jasper Whitlock disappearing when I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder.

"Major Jasper Whitlock was the youngest major in the Confederate army. Did you know that?" she whispered in what sounded like awe.

"That's what I was readin' darlin'. He's one of my favorite majors to read about," I said a little bit arrogantly. I turned to look into her chocolate depths.

"I did a report on him when I was in eighth grade. I always enjoyed learning about him. I always wanted to know what happened to him that made him just disappear off the face of the earth so easily."

"That's the million dollar question, sweetheart."

"Yep. I bet your mother really liked the history and the mystery behind the name. Is that why she named you Jasper?"

"That is correct." I was suddenly very scared at that exact moment that she knew the resemblance. She sees the picture of me so close to my face and she has looked at it for years, so how is it that her emotions don't read recognition? This is going to bother me. I can already tell.

She smiled wide suddenly and turned around to skip to the kitchen. I got a good look at her outfit and mentally groaned.

She was wearing a silky navy spaghetti-strap on top of a pair of black low-rise jeans that hung on her hips in the most delicious way. Even when covered she revealed all too much. As if she were compensating for her covered legs by revealing her arms entirely. She noticed me looking and winked before turning to make cereal. She was much better to look at than Alice, that's for sure.

Shit, did I just think that? Damn it. This will not end well if I keep thinking about the differences between my incredibly flat-dancer's-body-wife and the wonderfully-sexy-curvy-figure of Izzy. _Stop thinking like that Whitlock! Get a grip! You're married_. "You're married" quickly became a mantra in my head as I watched Izzy unknowingly tease me. That is…I thought it was unknowing.

I noticed that her short hair was coming down in waves and she wore only a light coat of silver eyeliner that seemed to make her brown eyes look bright. This girl was going to be the death of me. I fought back a groan as she put the spoon of Lucky Charms into her mouth and moaned at the taste.

She looked straight at me and took another bite. She knew what she was doing to me! I bit my lip and got up quickly.

"I need to use the restroom. Please excuse me." Without waiting for her response, I ran up the stairs to my room and sat on my bed with my head in my hands. This is so not going to end well.

BELLA/IZZY POV

After Jazz left, I smirked and pulled out my sleek Droid X from my back pocket. I pressed the number two on my speed dial and then clicked on SEND.

"Hello," a gruff voice said through the phone.

"Peter, I need you to come over as quickly as you can. Meet me at the Starbucks in Port Angeles. We need to talk. Very quickly. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," I whispered into the phone so fast, I don't think even he caught it.

"Bella calm down. We will talk about this later. Be there in ten minutes. Be alone. You know the drill. Oh, and I'll have your double chocolate chip drink so don't worry." I could hear him smiling on the other end, causing the infectious smile to creep across my face.

"See ya."

"Be good."

I didn't say anything, just smiled and shut the phone off. I could still hear Rose in the shower and Jasper was far enough away that he didn't hear the conversation so I put the phone back in my pocket, picked up my purse, then wrote a note to the house saying that I'll be back in about twenty minutes and I'll text them when I'm on my way. Then I added for them not to look for me; that I'll be fine.

I ran out the door and to my car, speeding out of the driveway before any of them knew where I was going. But just as I turned, I saw Jasper's confused face staring at me through the window with his head cocked quizzically to the side. I sighed and shook my head. I sped off and away from this house as I made my way to the Starbucks where Peter and Char were waiting for me.

Once in there eight minutes later, I searched frantically for his cocky smirk and Char's signature golden hair. When I saw them, I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in front of him, picking up the plastic cup of chocolaty goodness. I took a sip and moaned as it ran down my throat, washing away all my nerves like magic.

"Bella," Peter addressed me. I looked up from my chocolate-haze with a cheery smile. He smiled back. "Bella, I think maybe it's time you told him about my premonition. I can tell he's starting to have his suspicions and if you come right out with it then maybe he won't be so tempted to let you go. You need to tell him that you're his soul-mate. He still believes Alice is."

"I know, Peter, I know," I sighed. "But Alice is a cold, manipulative bitch. A brat if you will. Jasper won't give her up that easily Peter; not when she's convinced him and he's convinced himself that they are destined to be together forever. You know that, Char knows that, hell, I barely even know the guy and _I_ know that! We need to find a way to get him to understand without freaking him out and making it look like I've been lying. After all, I am a human. So that's going to make it all the more impossible in his eyes. We need a solution Peter. We—meaning both Jasper and I—need you down here. I need you to help explain this. Please Peter. I am not going to lose him to a bratty 12-year old boy!" I cried desperately as I thought about Alice being flat-chested and had to suppress my smirk when I compared me and her in my mind. I was begging at this point and not even the chocolate in my cup could fix that.

"Bella, honey," Char said soothingly as she came over and rubbed my back. "You need to calm down. Peter is trying his best. But you know we can't come down. Jasper has plans to go down to Texas to see us, and if we just show up then it would be kinda weird." She bit her lip; much like I do and I could tell she was picking up traits from me.

"I know Char. But that's a horrible excuse. And a flimsy one at that. Explain that you were hunting in the area and needed to visit. I can make it look good. Please? You know I'm a fabulous actress because of you. And because of Peter, I've learned to control my emotions. Please!"

Peter sighed. He looked over at us and Char joined in my begging by giving him the puppy-dog eyes. He shook his head and clenched his teeth. "Fine. But you better make it look good. We will be there about an hour after you get there. Okay?"

I squealed and ran over to hug him. I sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Peter! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best uncle ever!" My accent had come out fully and I knew that there was no way I could suppress it this time.

Peter simply smiled softly and kissed my forehead. He nuzzled his face in my neck and inhaled. I froze immediately. And he chuckled, blowing his cool breath all over my neck, forming goose bumps on my skin.

"Damn it Peter! Quit scaring the poor girl," Char chastised.

"I know, seriously Peter! That's just so…ewy*!" I giggled and squirmed out of his lap.

"Char, you always mess with my fun," Peter pouted.

"Don't you dare turn to her for your creeper status! Now let's go. I have to get there quickly. I'm sure Rose and Emmett are done, and Jasper must be worried." I hopped off the chair, grabbed my drink and headed out to my car. I jumped in and drove back to their house.

Once I was in the driveway, Jasper was immediately pulling open my door and taking me out of the car. I was engulfed in his cool arms before I knew what was happening and he led me back into the house. I was set on the floor of the living room and Rose, Em, and Jasper were watching me with stern expressions. I crossed my arms over my chest and jerked my chin up straight in defiance. I was not going to submit to my own friends. They don't own me.

"Care to tell us where you were, Izzy?" Rose asked with a hard voice.

"I went to Starbucks to get a drink. God! My drink is in the car because somebody wouldn't let me grab it." I glared hard at my three friends.

"Sorry. I'll go get it," Emmett said and rushed out of the house. He got it and brought it back.

"Thanks Em." I took a long sip from my drink and shivered at the chill.

"Is that all?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Rose. I went out for Starbucks. I didn't run away. Jeez. Calm yourselves." I made a good job at controlling my emotions to make it seem like I was feeling angry, apologetic, loved, and honest.

Jasper stared me down for a little bit before he sighed and wrapped me in a hug that I knew was anything but friendly, yet I produced a feeling of shock. I hesitantly hugged him back, enjoying the comfort and security his embrace gave me. But I pulled away with a smile and hugged Em and Rose without bothering to look back at Jasper.

"Hey Emmett! I bet I could beat you at Left 4 Dead!" I called as I ran into the living room and turned on their XBOX 360.

Emmett walked in with a smug look on his face and picked up a controller. "You're on Busy-Izzy! But the one to kill the least zombies at the end of the campaign has to do cater to every need of the winner. Deal?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed. I stuck my hand out and shook his hand. After about an hour of shouting and squealing with the sounds of shooting and zombies, we looked on the screen to find I had killed the most. I jumped up excitedly while Emmett looked at the screen dumb-struck.

"Yes! Beat that bear-boy! I beat your sorry ass at Left 4 Dead! You got nothin' on me!" I whooped and yelled happily. Rose and Jasper looked on in amusement from their place on the couches.

"You cheated," Emmett mumbled.

I snorted. "Seriously Emmett? I cheated? It's impossible to cheat at this game. You either get the shot or you don't."

"Nuh-uh. You made sure I was killed and then ran ahead to kill more zombies." He shot up, towering over me, thinking I found him intimidating. I didn't.

"You just can't accept I'm better than you at video games," I said mockingly.

Suddenly I was down on the ground and Emmett was over me, tickling my sides. I squealed and laughed while the blonde twins chuckled. "Stop! Emmett stop!" I laughed.

"Did you cheat?"

"No! But you lost!" He tickled me more until I couldn't breathe and I managed to get out an "Okay you win. I give." He laughed and got up, leaving me breathless and staring at the ceiling while they looked on.

I looked over and saw they had tensed. My brow furrowed in concern as I stared at them. I could tell their lips were moving but moving too fast for me to hear or even see what they were saying. I shook my head and made it seem like I was worried and curious, but underneath, in the deepest reaches of my mind, I was excited. No more hiding.

A knock at the door caused them to jump. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. They watched me with wide eyes. Jasper's body was tense, prepared to spring if I were attacked. Like Peter would attack me. I opened the door to see two pairs of glowing crimson eyes staring back at me.

"Hey. What can I do for ya'll?" I asked in my true southern nature.

Peter smiled then straightened when he looked over my shoulder. I jumped in surprised when a strong grip on my shoulder just magically appeared. "Jasper! How are ya, man?" Peter said in a booming voice that rivaled Emmett's.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Jasper growled.

Great. "I was in the neighborhood with Char here to hunt when we decided to make a stop over here. You did say you wanted to see us didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I would have appreciated a call first. As you can see, we have company." Jasper's grip on my shoulder tightened and I winced slightly. Only Peter noticed but didn't say anything.

"Is that who this little human is? Tell me, what's your name sweetheart?" Peter asked, moving his red eyes to gaze at me.

I looked down and thought of anything that would embarrass me that wasn't lust. Like my baby pictures of me in the bathtub. That did it. I felt my tell-tale blush appear on my cheeks when I looked back.

"Izzy. Who the hell are you?" I said in a voice full of attitude. This is the only time I could get away with an attitude and I was not going to let it slip away. Peter knew this and smirked.

"Name's Peter. I'm a friend of Jasper here."

"You look old. Too old to be the friend of an eighteen-year old," I countered.

Amusement shone in his eyes. "Age is just a number. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Why?"

"No reason." He turned to Jasper. "You have yourself a good pet Jasper. She's got some spunk. I like it. Maybe you can share with me and Char."

Jasper growled and attempted to move me behind him but I stood my ground.

"I am not a pet, Peter!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Then what are you doing here in a coven of vampires, looking oh so good?" Peter asked with an eyebrow raised.

Gasps could be heard from the three vampires in the house and I let disbelief flood my senses. "You're crazy. Vampires are part of those stupid stories that make three-year olds want to hide under their bed 'til they're thirty. I don't believe in vampires." I snorted.

"You should. I could show you easily that we are vampires." Peter's voice had dropped to a low sound and his eyes were asking a silent question. I let a half-smile cover my face for a yes and could hear Jasper growling behind me.

"Jazz, just go over there with Rose. This guy won't hurt me. He looks like a big teddy bear," I cooed. Char snickered.

"You're gonna wish you never said that darlin'." Instantly, the world around me was a blur and Peter's arm was around my waist and his other hand was holding my head to the side. He licked my neck and I shivered. I made Jasper believe that he was feeling my fear and shock. But I made it strong enough to wear he stood rooted in his spot. He unknowingly projected it to Rose and Emmett who stood watching in fear.

I felt Peter's teeth graze my skin before he leaned back with a chuckle. I started giggling as I watched Jasper go from fear to confusion to anger. Peter let go of me and I high-fived him.

"Nice acting Peter. Almost convincing. Work on your lure though. You need to really bring them in, not bore them to sleep," I joked and hugged Char. I turned to find two of the Cullens and Whitlock staring hard at me and glaring at the two vampires behind me.

"What the hell is this Peter?" Jasper spat.

"Jasper, I think it's time we had a nice long chat. Bella and I have some very difficult things to explain to you. So please be patient and sit down. With Bella's shield up we don't need to worry about the seer and the mind-reader," Peter said calmly while Jasper seethed.

We all sat down and I stared at Jasper across the room. I glared when he wouldn't look me in the eye. I shot him burst after burst of anger before he finally looked at me with confusion lacing his perfect features.

"I know you're an Empath, Jazz. You need to stay calm," I said in a soft voice. I tucked my short hair behind my ear and waited for Peter to speak. But when I looked over to Peter he was watching me. I sighed. "I'm not gonna give some long intro like _Alice _would," I sneered her name with jealousy carefully dripping off her name. "So I'm gonna come right out and say it. Jasper, you're my soul-mate." I looked down, not wanting to see the faces that went with the gasps that sounded in the room.

"Impossible. This is crazy. You're crazy!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I'm not done yet. I know you're vampires as well."

"Why has the Volturi not come after you Peter?" Jasper yelled. "You brought a human into your arms? For how long? And she's still not changed? You know just as well as I do that Aro wants you in his guard with your past. Now you just handed yourself over to them without so much as a fight. Great job, brother," he hissed.

I shot up, anger blazing in my chocolate brown eyes. "God damn it, Jasper! Will you shut your trap? I told you I'm not even finished. I'm not human. I'm a goddamn vampire!" I screamed. Suddenly, my eyes went wide and I sat down. Shit. That was _so_ not supposed to get out. Perfect.

I looked up to see that Jasper was not even breathing. Uh-oh. I looked to Peter for help but he simply shook his head and gave me a look that said I had to deal with it. I sighed and decided that I just had to explain now. And I really didn't want to. I took a deep breath and launched into my sorrowful tale.

* * *

***Ewy=a word my and friend and I made up in sixth or seventh grade; pronounced like "Ew" but with an "ee" sound at the end. Lol. Quick vocabulary lesson. It's just a cooler way of saying ew. **

**So what do you think? I decided I wanted to make her a vampire because I really didn't want to describe the change or anyone around her that had to "suffer" through her change. So I decided to force my story in a different direction. I really hope you enjoyed this turn on the roller coaster that is Izzy/Bella's life. If you look closely at the nicknames you'll notice that it's almost the same as Isabella. One question: how should ALL the Cullens, including Jasper Whitlock take the shocking twist? Chew that one over and see how far you can spit it. Don't ask about the metaphor and go with it; I'm trying. **

**And I know you'll have questions about her blush and the blood that rushes through her veins, but those questions will be answered in the next chapter. I need to put it together. I love you all and I hope you don't kill me for making our very own Izzy a vampire. But don't worry your pretty little heads about it, my readers. All will work out and be more understanding in due time. Just be patient. Remember, patience is a virtue. :D Love ya'll and be good or Jasper will come after you. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo sorry about the wait. Hope the length helps and you guys all love my update. I worked hard. So let me take the time to thank AnaMarieWest, supernaturalNUT, Svtwilfan, Violet Quinn Black, Hail92Hail, XxDaughterofChaosxX, AmzyK5089, mrsjasperwhitlockcullenhale, crazy—A7X-fan-13, Lucee, darkness-is-hell, and twilightvixen. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this update! :D Read on my loves!**

* * *

IZZY/BELLA POV

"I look human because it's part of my power…powers, I guess works better. Um, how do I explain this? It's a very long story. Do you guys think you could…you know, stay quiet?" I asked while I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Yeah. Go ahead. We won't bite…well, they won't. I might." Emmett joked and snapped his teeth at me. I just simply laughed, already feeling lighter. But Rose and Em were still tense. I sighed and projected as much calm as I could to Jasper, which he, in turn, projected on to the happy couple.

"Okay, so let me take you back to the Civil War. I was about twenty-two at the time. I was tendin' to my garden down in San Antonio, Texas. My mother absolutely adored flowers but she couldn't keep them alive. So I took care of it for her. My brother had just gone off to fight in the war. He was about five years older than I was. About two months later, after waiting for so long, I got a letter about his death." I felt a tear prick at my eye and blinked. It went away.

"I tried coping by throwing myself into the chores, but then I'd get everything done so quickly. I had too much time to think about my darling brother. So I went out to take a walk. I was alone, seeing as Mother had killed herself from all the depression of losing her son. I was in the middle of nowhere with the sun on my back while I walked when I saw him. He was beautiful. But he was sparkling. And, if I wasn't so sad then, I would have laughed.

"His eyes were a vivid red and yet he didn't frighten me. I walked forward and closer until I was just two inches from him. Then I had my arms wrapped around his stone cold body, hugging him close and sobbing into his chest while he stroked my hair and whispered calming tunes to me. I finally had my brother back.

"What I wasn't expecting that day, was that he would bite me and put me through three days of burning pain. I remember waking up and seeing that I was inside a tent. I didn't understand anything at all. But everything was clearer. My sight, my smell, my hearing. Everything was so much sharper than when I was human. My brother came into the tent and he explained everything about vampires to me. And then went on to explain his selfish reasons behind changing me. I forgave him easily. If the tables were turned, I would have done the same thing.

"For a while, I don't really remember how long, but I'd have to say a few decades, I was practically imprisoned. I was never to leave the tent and my brother would always bring back a human for me to feed from. Finally though, my brother came rushing in frantically with a blond newborn, saying that he had run from Maria. And we had to leave as soon as possible. I ran out of the tent with him and we stayed on the run until we were farther up north. I hated living as a nomad but I loved that I was finally able to see the world after so long in that tent.

"We decided that we would enroll in school. Me and Char that is. We were both roughly the same age and so we enrolled into college again and again until finally, my brother pointed out that I had a power. I was known to many who crossed me as an Illusionist. I could make myself into any form I wanted others to see without so much as breaking a sweat. So I started going to high school and made myself seem human. An illusion. But then my brother noticed that I was also a Shield, mental and physical. Trust me, I had fun with the physical one. And then, he realized that I had one last power. We were astounded!

"I mean, a vampire with one power was rare, two was lucky, but three? That was just unheard of! It turns out that I can steal other vampires' powers. Yes, I mean steal. You'll still keep yours but I steal it. I think they call me a Thief because of that. Oh, you should have seen the look on Aro's face when he couldn't read my mind! Add to the fact that I stole his gift. You should have been there!" I started laughing and had to have Peter elbow me to bring me back to reality. I sighed and apologized. Then continued.

"Anyway, so here I am. I'm a vampire. I am sincerely twenty-two physically. Peter is my brother by blood and venom, if you haven't noticed the similarities. So that makes Char my sister-in-law; seeing as how she's his mate." I rolled my eyes. They were definitely mates.

I looked to Char and Peter and smiled. They smiled back and I leaned against Peter to look at Rose, Em, and Jazz. They looked shocked. I smiled sadly and closed my eyes. I focused on removing my illusion and heard several gasps. I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow. I didn't change much. I just grew a few inches, filled out in my seventeen-year old curves, my eyes went back to their crimson red, my pulse stopped, my "blood" stilled and my body thinned out.

"Do you believe me now Jasper? Am I truly crazy?" I asked with a bit too much hate clouding my senses.

He shook his head as if shaking some "crazy" idea from his mind. "Yes. I believe you're a vampire, but I don't believe you're my soul mate. It's crazy! I love Alice. Peter, you've seen me with Alice for forever! You know this. You're supposed to just know stuff. Is she telling the truth?" Jasper practically begged.

Peter shook his head sadly. "Sorry man. She's telling the truth. My sister wouldn't lie like this. You can't just make this stuff up. Just accept it, Jazz. You don't feel the pull? You don't love her?"

"No…well, maybe…kidna…I don't know! I'm not supposed to love her. I'm not supposed to be this protective of her. I'm not supposed to feel this pull!"

"Jasper, think about it. Alice has been gone for a whole day. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine Peter! I miss her presence a little bit but this is how it's always been!"

Peter simply nodded in understanding. "Charlotte, run to New York. Just run. I need Jasper to feel true mates when they are apart from each other."

I immediately tensed. I knew what was going to happen. And it was not going to be pretty. At all. I moved away from him as Charlotte lightly kissed his cheek and ran out the door at vamp speed. I watched solemnly as Peter started feeling the effects of his mate being so far from him. She must have gotten to the next state over.

Jasper's face contorted in pain before doubling over at the same time Peter did and my own dead heard constricted at the sight. I take it Charlotte got all the way to New York because Peter bit his lip hard while Jasper let out a painful howl. I cringed at his pain and watched Peter sigh in relief as Charlotte started making her way back. Jasper was panting and whimpering with venom tears collecting in his eyes.

Charlotte burst through the door about a minute later, panting and teary-eyed. She ran over to Peter and started soothing him. I simply kept my distance from Jasper, ignoring my instincts to comfort him in his time of pain. My heart broke at the sight of him trying to regain his focus. I looked away and Peter nodded in understanding to me. He understood this.

"Now Jasper, how does it feel to be away from Bella?" Peter asked.

Jasper immediately tensed and looked away. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Peter, he's never felt me too far from him. We're always in school together and I've never really left the area. He'd never truly feel me away from him." I bowed my head sadly and felt the venomous tears collect in my eyes before feeling Rose wrap a comforting arm around me, soothing me, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"Jasper, you want to know how it feels to be without Bella in your presence?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. "You want to feel the pain once again but not second-hand? Huh? Answer me, Jasper!" He got up from his seat and started yelling. "You don't even know it but my baby sister has been hurt by you! She's in pain because you can't seem to get it through your thick skull that she's your mate! Why can you not see this?"

Jasper looked up shocked. I shook my head and stood up. "Peter, I'm going for a run. It's been a while since I've had a real hunt," I said with a wicked smile. "I'm tired of drinking these stupid bottles of blood. They aren't the real thing. The smell of fear is gone. Jazz, you want to come?" My red eyes flashed with the reminder that I'm a human drinker.

He looked at me wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to speak but he was once again cut off by Peter. "No, Bella. Wait. You have more to explain. Jazz-man here still has questions. Now sit your ass down."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. This was going to be a long night. And I'm positively _craving_ a good hunt! It's been a long time since I was able to ease out of my human illusion. I leaned back into the couch, pushing my pain and longing to the back of my eyes. I lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at Jasper, who was still staring at me. I crossed my legs and stared back until a maniacal smile creeped across my face.

"What's a matter Jasper? Alice got your tongue? Wouldn't surprise me seeing as she's got your dignity in her cute little designer purse right next to her bejeweled cell phone and a Chihuahua," I said with a manic giggle and snorted. Peter and Char were fighting back smiles, Emmett was booming, Rose was stifling a giggle, and Jasper continued to look on in shock. I sighed. "Jasper, just ask the questions so I can get a good hunt in. I've got until about ten before the good ones come out to play tonight."

Jasper shook his head. "What about Charlie? Renee? That whole story about fending for yourself at a young age? What about all those things? What about Phoenix?"

I smiled and snorted. "Jeez, I would have thought you'd be able to figure that one out. Cover story, Jazz. You have one too. Twins with Rose, adopted by the Cullens, blah, blah, blah. All that good stuff. Yet you can't seem to figure out my cover story?" I shook my head. "As for Charlie and Renee and Phil, that's easy to explain. Charlie, as you met, was put under my spell when I met him and I convinced him that I was his long-lost daughter. Easy-peasy. Renee and Phil were made up. Sorry to pop your bubble, but I am an excellent liar."

Rose moved from me to go stand by Emmett again, who instantly wrapped his arms around Rose tightly. She put her hands on his and leaned her head back against his chest. Jasper simply stared. I sighed.

"How do I know you're not lying to me then? To betray my family? My life?" he spat.

Anger boiled up inside of me but I simply shrugged and played it cool, while everyone else glared at him. "For your information, Jasper, I have no will to betray your so-called family. The one that you lived with simply because you 'fell in love' with one of their 'children'. The same family that still moves and pities you because you 'slipped up'. To someone like Carlisle, you betrayed their family every time you slipped. No offense to Rose and Em. But seriously. You're vampires. Humans are supposed to be your diet. Drinking from animals is both disgusting and unnatural. So 'slipping' isn't really slipping but really you're just indulging yourself in the 'forbidden fruits' of your life. Plus if I wanted to betray your family I could have just gone to the Volturi and explained to them that you had allowed a human to know your secret. But I also have no need to lie to you. Do you sense deception in me, Jasper? Do you feel my guilt? Am I really lying or are you lying to yourself?" At the end of my rant I was fuming and I was sure that my eyes were turning black. I centered myself quickly and calmed down a little bit.

Jasper concentrated on me for a fraction of a second before exhaling loudly. "No. I don't. You're not lying. But that was surprisingly insightful for someone who doesn't know me."

Peter beamed. "She gets it from me. She just knows stuff as well," he said with pride.

I smiled a kind smile at him and nodded. "I love you dearest brother."

"I love you too, Sis."

"Anyway, I have another question," Jasper said.

"Ask away. It's only about two. So I've got eight more hours until I hunt." I leaned back into the cushions and stared at my favorite black pumps with the red soles. Designer. I sighed, thinking about Alice and biting back a growl.

"If you can steal people's powers, how come you haven't stolen mine?"

"That's easy. It requires a certain amount of draining concentration and physical contact." I shrugged.

"What about when Edward took your hand? Or when I hugged you? You didn't steal our powers? Did you even know that Edward had a power?"

"Well duh. He's a mind-reader. When I touch someone, I immediately look for their power whether they are human or vampire. When I figure it out, I have to make a snap decision on whether or not to steal it. With Edward, I could feel it in the back of my mind. He's not very good at concealing his mind. With my shield I could also feel him trying to read my mind." I rolled my eyes. "He's not one to do things subtly is he?" I laughed.

Jasper smiled. "Makes sense. And me?"

"I thought you deserved your power to be yours alone. And I already knew your power so it made it easier." I smiled. "Oh that reminds me. Peter, remember to keep Alice busy when they get back. I need to steal Edward's power. And then Jasper, you're going to have to make sure I don't faint. Because if I do, then I'm going to need to not bang my head on the floor." I shook my head to myself. This is going to be exhausting.

Jasper smiled at me as if watching a child pretending to be a princess who owns everything. "I can do that." Then his smile vanished. "Now back to the situation at hand." He put his elbows on his knees and his chin propped on his hands as he stared at me. "How is it that I can trust you are my mate?"

My good mood slowly drained from my body as I thought over his question. I had no clue how to answer that. "Well, I know you're my mate because when I first saw you in the parking lot, my first thought was to claim you right then and there. Add that to the fact that Peter told me quite a few years ago while we were living as nomads. He told me during one of my hunts that my mate was the Major. And that I would find him at an unlikely but highly predictable place. So we came here, to Forks, in high school. Still hate it."

Jasper looked from Peter to me and then back to Peter before putting his face in his hands. I finally gave into the urge to comfort him and had my arms wrapped around him before I knew what I was doing. He didn't even move away from me; quite the opposite. He leaned into me, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

I cooed at him as I stroked his hair telling him I was sorry this was all happening and I couldn't make it better. He kept choking out things about how it was changing so fast and he didn't know how he was going to explain this to Alice. I growled at her name and he looked up at me. I shrugged and looked away hastily. I tried to unwrap my arms from him and back away but he held me closer and nuzzled his face into my neck. I smiled and stroked his hair again.

I looked over to see Peter with a smirk on his face, holding Char in his lap. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just wagged his finger at me like I was a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I scowled and went back to comforting my mate.

"So what's going to happen now?" Jasper asked finally. Rose and Em looked over at me with the same quizzical expressions.

My lips twisted into a smile full of mischief. "I say that we play with them. Get them to come early and mess with them. It'll be fun. Just follow my lead. Jasper, call them and tell them that Peter and Char showed up and they need to come home fast. Rose, you need to stay with me upstairs and waste time with idle gossip. Emmett, you and Jasper and Peter and Char will stay down here and stare at each other like you don't know what to do. Remember, just follow my lead no matter what. Got it?" I looked around to see everyone nodding.

I nodded and let my illusion fall back into place. Peter pointed to his eyes and I rolled mine, changing them back to brown. I grabbed Rose's hand and skipped up the stairs with her in tow. When we were up there, I expanded my senses to hear Jazz calling Alice and telling her about the visitors. I kept giggling with Rose the whole time.

"Oh and all of you will be under my shield," I called into the house as an after-thought.

I heard Jasper and Emmett thank me before they started playing Xbox. I rolled my eyes and started on the homework I had brought with me with Rose watching me silently from over my shoulder. I was on my math homework when I heard the family burst through the front door angrily. I continue to stay absolutely calm when I hear Edward hissing at _my_ mate.

"Why is she still here?" he growled.

"Because I couldn't convince her to leave. She insisted that she stay because they weren't dangerous. After I stated that they were my long-time friends, she didn't find anything wrong with staying. The only other option was to spill the secret and I wasn't about to do that," Jazz explained. I could practically see Peter lounging on the couch with a smug look on his face and Char leaning on his arm.

I smirked and listened.

"Jasper you really outdid yourself," Alice said, exasperated. "This would have been so much easier if you had just slipped. Not to mention the fact that I can't see your future very well so I don't know whether or not you really will slip."

Suddenly Edward gasped. "I can't read his mind either! In fact, I can't read anyone's mind."

I heard Peter snort. "Well, the mind-reader is finally normal. Nice. Where is the little pet anyway? She had just the right amount of spunk when I first met her not too long ago. But then your fair-haired-girl just had to rush her upstairs like the big bad vampire was gonna take a snap at her," he said sarcastically.

"Peter I will not tolerate your disregard for human life by degrading them with names like that," Carlisle chastised.

I decided now was a good time to make myself known. I skipped down the steps quickly and stopped in front of the family. They looked on at me in complete surprise.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly. I glared hard at Edward and Alice. "You two are upsetting me with your very presence."

Carlisle and Esme looked shocked that I would publicly insult their golden children but I really didn't care. Not at this moment. Or they could just be shocked that a human was standing in their home with nine vampires.

"And who are you?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Izzy. I take it you're the parents. Well I am actually here for Rosalie and Emmett…and Jasper." I shot him an emotional wink so that no one else would catch on.

I looked hard at Peter and moved my head slightly down to show it was time. He smirked was suddenly in front of me before I could blink. He trailed the back of his hand along my cheek.

"Ah, there she is. The precious human. You really do get mixed up in the wrong crowd don't you? Nine vampires in one home with one human ready to take. And the power cocktail in here is absolutely hilarious. A Mind-reader, a Seer, an Empath, and me, the all-knowing one." He tilted his head to the side as his hand found purchase on my throat. I checked my shield and found it was working full-force still. "You really should find better friends, Isabella."

He leaned his face down and right as he did I shot Jasper a dose of fear that he projected to everyone else to keep them still. They all watched in horror as Peter slowly put his lips to my neck and I closed my eyes. I decided to take away some of the fear and Jasper knew what I was doing and let Edward go from his hold. Immediately, Edward shot from his place, scooped me up in his arms and ran me away from Peter to the other side of the living room.

Peter looked stunned as he stared at Edward. I looked up at him and closed my eyes. I immediately absorbed his power, keeping it as my own. But I felt so…exhausted. My mind slowly started to shut off until I was jolted "awake" by Jasper grabbing me in his arms. I looked up at him and giggled.

"Peter! What have you done? You've put her into shock! Not to mention you just told her our secret. Now Jasper has to 'slip up' so we can cover all our tracks," Alice shrieked.

I shot Jasper some of my anger and his eyes widened. I could feel the electricity that was running through both of us since we were mates but ignored it.

"Hey Pixie Sticks, what the hell is wrong with you? This is your boyfriend and you're talking about him like he's a dog that just peed on the rug! Get your shit together before you talk about him like that!" I yelled at her.

She glared, her eyes turning black. "You know, Peter was right. We are vampires. And I'm going to make sure that you are no longer here to take away my Jazzy!" She bared her teeth but I stayed unimpressed. I mean really!

I yawned and inspected my fingernails. "You can put me down now, sugar. She's not gonna hurt me," I said to Jasper. He looked uncertain but shrugged and set me on my feet.

JASPER POV

After I set Izzy down, she stayed absolutely still. Her annoyance was off the charts and I could tell she was one more comment from going murderous. Almost as murderous as I was when I saw Peter go for her. He shouldn't have touched her. The whole time, my mind was screaming that she was ours and he had no reason to touch her, let alone try to take a bite out of her.

Then she told me that she was my mate and I could have sworn that vampires could go into shock because that's what it felt like. I was completely floored. But I just couldn't deny the lust and the love I felt for her when I first saw her. I can't just outright lie and say that was untrue.

And then I slowly started to see myself actually mated to her. Her beauty outshined Rose's, even. Her sarcastic nature made others laugh when you were upset. Her mood swings sent you through a spontaneous loop. And her happiness made others radiate so much joy it should have made them fly!

I could see myself calming her down. I could hear me laughing with her; genuine laughter. I could smell the blood we would hunt together. I could feel the way her hand would feel in mine as we ran. I smiled. This was an easy transition. And suddenly, I decided that she most definitely had to be my mate.

Peter looked over at me and winked. I nodded slightly and saw Alice go into a vision and come out gasping and sobbing.

"Oh my, god!" she wailed. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Your future just disappeared Jazzy. You're going to die! How am I going to live without you?"

Izzy snorted and rolled her eyes. "You would think vampires would be a little more independent, don't you think Jasper?"

I nodded with a sly smile. "Alice, I think you should calm down. You are angering our guest," he said soothingly.

She just shrieked and tried to get near him. But she stepped in front of me. "Take one more step, Pixie Sticks and I will not hesitate to have Rose dismember you and throw you into a fire," she warned.

Alice's eyes and emotions flared with jealousy, hatred, and anger. Immediately, I pushed Izzy behind me and growled at who used to be my wife. "Better back away from my mate, Alice," I snarled.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. "But Jazzy, I'm your mate," she insisted. I growled again.

"You lied to me. I never felt the pull towards you. Always to Izzy. Now you better back off before I have to strike a woman."

Izzy snorted again. "Who said she's a woman? She looks like a 12-year old boy!"

Alice growled and bared her teeth. Izzy's eyes narrowed and she looked sharply to me. She sent me a burst of her anger and a silent question. I nodded solemnly. She sighed and smirked at Alice.

"You wanna know a secret, Pixie Sticks? You don't scare me. You can't. Not when I'm stronger, faster, and more powerful than you," she hissed. Alice laughed. Izzy shook her head sadly and closed her eyes. And then she transformed into her vampire self. Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme gasped.

She smiled. "I am just a year younger than Jasper, here. The perk? I didn't have to serve in Maria's army."

I chuckled and shook my head at her. She's a keeper. Without warning, I wrapped my arm around Izzy's waist and pulled her into my side. She leaned against me and I noticed for the first time that she was tall enough for me to put my head on hers without leaning down. I smiled to myself.

"Why can't I read your minds?" Edward yelled exasperatedly.

"Did you get his?" I asked Izzy.

She rolled her eyes. "Why else was I so exhausted after wards? I told you it really drains a person."

"Vampire, hon. We are vampires." She laughed and playfully slapped my chest.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

"Get who's what?" Edward asked, perplexed.

"Get your power, silly. Did I get your power? Your ability. I thought you said he was smart!" Izzy chuckled and rolled her eyes at Edward.

"What?" he roared, glaring at Izzy.

"Settle down, Eddie. You still have it. I just absorbed it. It's called absorbing. And I am not going to explain it to you because I am exhausted! I will lower my shield enough for you to hear from Jasper's mind. Jazz, think only of my powers. Got it?"

I nodded and thought only of what she said as Edward concentrated on my mind. I ran through the pictures that swam in my mind. Suddenly Edward growled in frustration. I guess the shield was put back up.

"This is crazy! You can't be his soul-mate. Alice is! And you may be a vampire; that I can believe. But not the mate part. That's ridiculous!"

"Well obviously, you've seen how he protects me but not your darling sister. What do you make of that? What about the pull that he feels? I know you saw it. Don't you dare lie," Izzy warned. Edward hung his head and she made a sound of triumph. "Thought so. Never trust a Mind-Reader. Trust me," Izzy said with a wink and tapped her temple. She turned her eyes on me and I was instantly trapped.

We held the gaze for what felt like forever until we heard a throat-clearing. "Sorry," Izzy mumbled while I barked a quick laugh.

"You guys should save that sort of intimacy for later," Emmett joked. Rose chuckled a little bit while the rest of the family's emotions screamed confusion.

"So Isabella is Jasper's mate?" Esme asked, astonished.

"Yes, Isabella is Jasper's true mate," Izzy sneered. "But I swear, if you call me Isabella one more time I will not hesitate to rip you apart and burn you!"

Esme gasped and I just laughed lightly. Carlisle turned to me with a stern expression. "Jasper, don't you dare let this delusional vampire insult your mother! You know better than this," he admonished.

My anger skyrocketed to new heights as I glared at Carlisle. My old self coming to the surface after years of being smothered. Izzy was right. My dignity has been kept inside Alice's stupid designer purses for too long! I'm taking it back.

"She is not my mother, nor are you my father! My mother and father died a long time ago. So how dare you attempt to replace them. And she is not delusional. She is my mate. And if you talk ill of her one more time, I will help her kill both you and Esme," I growled dangerously.

Izzy looked up at me with nothing but pride in her eyes. That's right, baby, the Major is back. And he's coming back strong. I noticed Peter and Char looked smug, Rose and Em were amused, Carlisle and Esme looked shocked, and Edward and Alice looked murderous.

After a moment of silence, we all heard Alice shriek in absolute fury and jealousy as she charged toward my mate. _Oh no, that was not going to fly!_ I thought as I growled at her.

* * *

**So I'm super sorry that you had to wait so long for this update. But I hope the length made up for it. I hope you enjoyed it very much. So tell me what you thought about it in your reviews! I would love to hear your thoughts…well read. But you get the point! :D **

**Enjoy! Love all of ya'll! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm sooooo sorry for taking this long to update. A lot of stuff has been going on. Plus, it's Finals Month at school. Yay for me right? Nope. But I hope this makes up for lost time. And thank you to my reviewers: Vampir3.S3duction, TwiztedXSister, StephJ, cathy29jes, Carolina, wolfgirl 40, SkylerBlack, seddielover12, Hail92Hail, Lexigal1984, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, AnaMarieWest, LoverOfDarkness13, sm1982, glitterfairy1990, Miss Rosalita Mary Whitlock, crazy-A7X-fan-13, posiden'sdaughter, and supernaturalNUT. You guys have been awesome! Along with all my readers who favorited my work. Gracias all of you! Enjoy.**

IZZY/BELLA POV

I watched Jasper lunge at Alice and sink his teeth into her neck, almost ripping her head off. I smiled as she screamed in pain. He growled and snarled while her head slowly detached itself from her body.

"Jasper!" Peter bellowed and ripped him away from the banshee writhing on the floor. "Jasper. Calm down. She's not worth it. Definitely not worth it. Calm down. Go to your mate."

Jasper glared at him before running to me and wrapping me in his arms, smelling me. He seemed very nervous. No. Not nervous. Just very protective. I smiled when he started purring.

"Izzy?" Rose asked as she walked over.

Jasper growled at the sound of her coming near me. "Jasper, calm down. It's only Rose," I soothed. I patted his head real quick to show him that it was safe. "Relax."

He relaxed by keeping his arms around me, only loosening his grip. "Jazz, let me hug Izzy. I mean no harm. She's okay," Rose said soothingly. Finally he let go but stood less than a foot away from me. I sighed and stood perfectly still as Rose engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"Izzy, didn't you say something about needing to feed?" Rose inquired.

I nodded. "Oh, yeah, I do. Carlisle, do you have any restrictions on where I may and may not hunt?" I turned to him, holding Jasper's hand.

His voice was strained as he spoke. "Not really. Just try to keep to the deer. They are quicker and closer if you really do need to feed soon."

I looked at him confused for a second before I smirked and gave everyone that knew my dirty little secret a look that told them to stay quiet. I remembered that my eyes were gold from changing so quickly. In my head I was picturing Jaspers golden eyes, which made my eyes turn his color. I giggled.

"Deer? What do you say about anything in this remote area? What are the best to feed off of?" I raised a brow.

"Well, Emmett prefers grizzlies and Edward prefers mountain lions. Mount Ranier has a good variety of animals." He seemed relaxed, talking about animals with me.

"Carlisle, I don't really like grizzlies and mountain lions. Very disgusting," I said as I made a face.

"Oh, so what do you like?"

I smiled wide, showing my teeth. I blinked and my eyes flashed red. "I prefer humans." The "parents" and the golden children gasped.

"Jasper! How dare you allow a human drinker in our home?" Carlisle reprimanded.

Before Jasper could say a thing, I jumped in front of him and snapped my teeth at the idiot. I grinned when he jumped back. "What? Are you afraid that I'm gonna harm your precious family? Break it up?"

"N…No. That's not it at all, young lady," he stammered.

"Young lady? Really? You sound like my dad! You wanna know something though? You're not my father!" I pushed him back into a wall and smiled at the sound of him going through the wall and groaning.

I ran over and pressed my knees against his chest. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Listen, Cullen, you mean nothing to me. Got it? Nothing. You are worthless to me. And you are a freak of nature. Vampires shouldn't be forced to go against their instincts. You think of us 'human drinkers' as vile and horrible and even disgusting. But there are good and bad human drinkers just like there are good and bad 'vegetarians' like in the human world. We are all vampires. We just have a different food preferences. So before you go judging me, remember that I am wiser than you could ever be!" I slapped him across the face and walked back to Jasper who gave me a broad grin.

"You didn't have to do that Izzy. I am perfectly capable of taking care of scum like him," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Jazzy!" Alice whined. "How can you let this girl come between decades of perfect bliss with your precious wife?"

"Did she just describe herself as precious? Really? I say the more correct word would be annoying," I scoffed. Jasper chuckled lightly and held me by my waist.

"I wasn't talking to you, you little tramp!" she shot back. Rose gasped and Emmett growled. Jasper snarled at her while Peter and Charlotte simply looked on, amused. They knew what I was going to do.

"Tramp? Who are you calling a tramp? You went behind your 'husbands' back for two decades now to be with that nut-case over there who doesn't even know what the hell his sexuality is! And that's not a tramp? What right do you have to judge? And besides all that craziness, you are simply way too judgemental to keep a man, a friend, or a family. So just wait for the day when your 'parents' over there decide that you are too much of a handful to them and their credit cards. They'll throw you on your sparkly butt before you can even half-way blink! They don't care about you. Vampires who have never once seen horror outside of a movie, could never carry the compassion for anyone but their mate and themselves. So good luck with Stupid One and Stupid Two over there." I gestured to a shocked Carlisle and Esme at the end.

Alice looked over at them with wide eyes. Edward followed her gaze as well.

"So on to what I wanted in the first place…." I looked over to Jasper. "Jas, can we please go hunting now?" I begged.

"Hunting? Hunting humans?" he looked unsure.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. I hunt the bad people, like Char and Pete over there. Once you get a taste of them, you'll never look back…again. Come on, Jas. Give in to your natural instincts." I looked over to Rose and Emmett. "You too, crazies."

They snickered while I looked pleadingly at Jasper. Finally he sighed. "Fine. Where do you usually hunt?" I squealed and hugged him then started bouncing around.

"Anywhere far from the little boy over there," I stage-whispered, knowing they could hear me.

I giggled when they growled. "So, what do you say about Oklahoma?" I looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"Then let's go!" I raced out the door with Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper on my tail. We ran all the way to Oklahoma where we stopped at a mall that was packed with humans. I smiled.

"And…go!" I split off from the group and my eyes caught on a nice looking man leisurely checking out the sights. He was watching some blonde walking to one of the kiosks. From what I got from his mind, he was going to do some pretty horrible things to her. And she wasn't even his first.

With a soft growl, I watched him for two extra minutes just to be sure. When I was, I placed my kind-hearted face on, changed into my human façade, and walked right in to him.

"Oh god! How clumsy of me. I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I frantically tried to rub coffee off his shirt that he had been holding.

"Damn. This was my good shirt too," he bit out. Then he looked at me and smiled. "But I could always get another one. Didn't cost me a lot. What about you? Did I get any on that shirt of yours? I would hate for such a pretty top to be so ruined." He eyed the blue tank top I hadn't taken off with a gleam in his eye.

I looked down and, using my vampire speed, I dabbed at the wet coffee that was on the floor and wiped it across the front of my shirt. "Damn! You did actually." I sounded upset. Then I sighed. "Good thing I keep an extra shirt in my car." I sobered. "But my car's parked all the way in the far corner of the parking lot. Anything could happen there. Do you think you could walk me there? Don't want any creeps trying to get a hold of me."

He nodded. "Yeah, that'd be a shame." He beamed and followed me to the back of the parking lot. I silently thanked my lucky stars that it was night. He started looking around. "Hey, where did you say your car was at?"

I turned around when his back was turned to me and sunk my teeth into his neck. His blood filled my mouth, the taste of fear engulfing my senses. This was the life. This was perfection. This was what I wanted out of my eternity. The hunt, the kill, the prize. This is how I was supposed to live: as a predator.

Once the body was completely drained and I had had my fill, I smiled to myself and dropped the human look. I became a blur to the human eye as I ran through the mall after Jaspers scent. When I found him I smirked and kissed his cheek.

His eyes burned red with the blood of a fresh kill. "How long has it been since you had a human snack?" I asked teasingly.

"About five decades," he confessed.

I whistled. "Damn! I can't even last five days without some human blood," I said with a chuckle.

He rolled his eyes. "That's because you are a born and raised human-drinker," he drawled.

"That's completely false," I scoffed. "At first I didn't want to drink humans but after one little taste, I was completely sold. Animals, shmanimals. Humans are most definitely the way to go." I grinned.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Thanks for bringing me back to the 'dark side' as Alice and Edward like to call it."

"Yeah well, Alice and Eddie are stupid. This is the life. This is the life that we were created for. Just live with it and accept it and love it!" I laughed almost maniacally as I twirled around in circles in the shaded part of the corner of the mall.

"Come on, Izzy. Let's go get Peter and Char before they start to realize how alone they truly are," Jasper joked. He led me through the mall to a dressing room in the Gap Kids where we could hear Peter and Char starting to get really intense.

"Hey! You two are just like rabbits. Now get out of there," I hissed. They grumbled and walked out really quietly with their heads bowed and their hands clasped in front of them. "Really? Gap Kids? This is a child's store!"

"Sorry, Izzy," they said in unison.

"Jasper, should we accept their apology?" I asked as we all walked toward the entrance of the mall.

"I don't know, Darlin'. They seem pretty sincere to me. What about you?" he asked.

I grinned. "Nope. They need to work for it."

Suddenly, I realized what I said and shot off outside the mall with Peter and Char on my tail giggling like a little girl; I was just barely aware of Rose and Emmett watching us with curiousity Jasper ran with us but far away to watch the show. Peters hands were outstretched, ready to grab me. While Chars hands were outstretched ready to tickle me. I just kept running and cursing and laughing.

Finally I was pinned down in the middle of a random clearing in the woods. My attacker turned me around to face them. It turned out to be Jasper.

"Jasper keep her down," Peter hissed while he and Char got to work on tickling me. I writhed and squirmed and squealed while unshed venomous tears came to my eyes.

"Okay, okay! I give! I'm sorry! You two are forgiven!" I yelled through a laugh.

The tickling finally stopped. I looked up to find Peter and Char looking smug. Then they ran off with Rose and Emmett.

"Jasper?"

I looked up at Jasper, who I realized had been on top of me this entire time. I blushed. His black eyes burned as they looked at me in hunger. He looked just as smug as Peter, looking down on me. But his eyes showed the intensity behind them. And, despite my insane curiousity, I kept Edwards gift locked away in my mind so that I didn't use it on him.

"Jasper?" I asked again.

"Yes Darlin'?" he responded, his voice low.

He leaned forward slowly until his face was so close, I could feel his breath on my face. For a wild moment, I thought we were going to kiss. But then….

JASPER POV 

Just as soon as I saw Alice hurdling for Izzy I snapped. I wasn't going to let this little brat harm my mate. So I lunged at her to protect Izzy. She will not come to any harm while I am near her. She will be protected. I felt myself sink my venom-coated teeth deep into Alice's neck, smiling at the sound of her head slowly detaching itself from her body. I snarled and bit down deeper at her screams.

Suddenly, the sound of my Captain's voice reached my ears and the feel of his hands around my arms ripping me from my prey registered in my brain. He was shouting something at me. Something about my mate. I ran to her as fast as my legs would carry me, wrapping myself around her and smelling her. I needed to know that she was safe. No one would touch her.

I didn't even know that vampires could purr until that moment. At the information that she was safe, a purr escaped my chest.

My mind moved to my hunt earlier. I haven't had human blood in decades. And to taste it once more, to feel it run down my throat once again was amazing! Then to end it with a fun little chase was the icing on the cake. Emmett and Rose were a fantastic addition to our new coven. They are meant for this life and they demonstrate it well with how much healthier and happier they are with red eyes, burning with human blood.

So now here I am, looking down at a squirming Isabella, with her laughing and being tickled. She looks absolutely stunning. Though her movements are really causing some troublesome effects to be put in motion. But now that I think about it, I'm finally giving into my true nature. Who cares about whether or not I'm humane? I smirked down at Isabella when she was done being tickled.

I was vaguely aware of everyone leaving us to ourselves. Isabella and I stared at eachother, getting closer and closer.

"Jasper?" she asked.

"Yes Darlin'?" I responded, my voice low.

I could feel her breath fan across my face. We were close enough to kiss. So close. She must have gotten impatient with my slow, torturous, crawl because the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine and she was wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back as hard as I could, putting all my love and passion and awe into the kiss as possible.

She deepened the kiss immediately, tugging on my hair. I groaned and let go of her for just a moment to unbutton my shirt.

"Jas?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes Isabella?"

"I love you," she breathed.

I stopped and looked down into her deep red eyes, glowing with venomous tears. She opened her shield for me to feel her emotions. She loved me. She's loved me for so long that feeling five decades of it in five seconds was almost unbearable. And then I realized.

"I love you too, Isabella! I love you so much."

"Well, well, well, look who finally came home," Peter said smugly as we walked back to a cozy cottage they had set up for us.

"Oh shush, Peter," Isabella shot back, rubbing her neck where my bite mark now laid to show the male population that she was now mated. I smirked. Now no one will touch her but me.

I fixed my shirt real quick and looked up to a shocked Peter. "Jasper, did you….?" He trailed off.

I nodded quickly and he smirked. "I knew that you would finally give in. Welcome to the good life, man." He slapped my back and left with Charlotte into the woods. Emmett immediately took his place.

"Jaz, if you hurt her. I'll kill you," Emmett growled.

Rosalie smiled at Isabella and hugged her tight. It took everything in me not to throw her across the room and rip her head off. "I'm so proud of you, Izzy," she whispered.

Isabella smiled. "Thanks, Mom," Isabella said softly.

Rosalie looked down at the vampire in her arms with venomous tears. And with that one word, I knew I couldn't be angry at Rose anymore for touching my mate. That was her mother.

"Izzy did you just call me mom?"

"Yeah. You're like a mother. I love you Rose." Isabella hugged her tighter. "And you too…Dad," she smiled up at Emmett who smiled back and gathered her in a bear-hug. This was true family. "I love all of you."

We looked back over and saw she was a little five-year old girl with long blond hair and light brown eyes. She looked like the perfect child to Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. Rose gasped at the sudden child and choked on a sob.

Isabella smiled. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm your daughter!" she shrieked and giggled and danced around them, progressively aging up to what she would look like at twenty-two. She was still gorgeous. She had Rose's curves and Emmett's childish charm. Then she formed back to her vampire self and hugged me tight. "And I'm your mate, Jasper."

"That you are, Isabella. That you are." I looked up at Rose and Emmett, who were so happy, they almost glowed. They finally had a child they always wanted.

I'm so happy right now. But…why do I have the sudden feeling that everything's about to go horribly wrong?

"Major, hurry, the Volturi are on their way! Dumb, Dumber and their parents made a call. We have to hurry and hide Isabella. They want her either dead or in their guard. And they are not going to let her run free this time," Peter yelled, barging into the room we were all in.

Oh yeah, that's probably why. I let the Major take over so that I could actually get stuff done instead of letting my emotions get in the way. He immediately started planning. _We are not going to get out of this unscathed_, he thought to me.

I thought about it. He's right. God damn it all to Hell!

**I hope you enjoyed it. And that it makes up for lost time. If you have any questions or constructive criticism, I would love some. I need some help with the direction of the next chapter. Thank you to all my loyal readers. Happy almost Holidays! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry! Everything's been so hectic lately between school, my family, my friends, and everything else. I hope that this chapter update was worth the wait. It's not fantastic but it's something. Thank you to my reviewers: AnaMarieWest, city bookworm, Damon Salvator-the mystery man, SkylerBlack, cathy29jes, SomeRandomGirl18, and anonymous. Although I must answer one of my reviews publically. Unless the rating on this story confused you, Teen means that teenagers can read it. So no, I will not be putting a sex scene in my story. That is not within the rating, for one, and for two it's not my cup of tea. So to everyone else who was hoping for some Jasper-Bella action, you are going to be disappointed. Thank you.**

IZZY/BELLA POV

We all walked out the door to find the entire Volturi and Cullen clan standing at the edge of the woods. I growled and grasped Jasper's arm tightly. It wasn't to keep him from attacking, it was to keep me from attacking. Jasper placed his hand over mine and looked down at me with a serious expression. One look in his black eyes, and I could tell that the Major had come out. For some reason, his MPD* was actually kind of nice to see in him. It showed some distinction between comforting and protection.

"Welcome back, Major," I whispered with a smirk.

He smiled back with a nod to show that he acknowledged how much I truly knew about him. We looked back to the shocked Aro with identical sneers. He smiled back at us patronizingly.

"Well. It seems that our dearest Isabella has moved in with the Major," Aro said to his brothers. "How fabulous." His eyes moved over my body, finding purchase at the bite on my neck. I straightened my back. "And you are mated. Even better. Though, I'm afraid that when we have you, Jasper must come with us."

I growled out loud. "I will never join your guard, Aro. How many times must I tell you?"

"I'm afraid that answer dissatisfies me. You would make an excellent addition."

"Aro, I'm afraid my mate has declined your offer. Why can you not simply walk away unscathed?" Major hissed.

Aro's eyes widened. "Isabella, did you not tell your mate what occurred the last time you were in Italy?"

Everyone looked at me, except for Charlotte and Peter, who looked away. "Aro, drop it. I was going to tell him when I was ready!"

"Isabella, what happened?" the Major asked.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that I stayed in Italy for a few years of my life. I didn't believe Peter's story about the Volturi wanting someone with my powers. So I ran into them, as you naturally would in their city. They dragged me to the Brothers and they appraised me. They asked if I wanted to join their guard. I declined immediately. They offered me three more chances to join. If I declined all three times, they would take me by force. I laughed in their faces and left. Since then, I've declined three times. This is them taking me by force." I bowed my head, ashamed. Major growled my way.

"I will deal with you later," he growled quietly in my ear. I nodded, refusing to look up.

"Isabella, you are coming with us. Just accept it," Demetri, another member of the guard, said.

"Please listen to him, Isabella," Marcus pleaded.

I looked away from all of them, hiding behind Major and grasping the back of his shirt. "I'm so sorry to take away your battle, Major," I whispered. I looked over his shoulder at the guard. "I told you I refused!" I screamed. Suddenly, the Brothers' entire guard was on fire and screamed in agony. They dissipated into ash and purple smoke.

The Cullens and the Brothers all ran from them, but not away from us, watching their reinforcements die in front of them. I smirked at their shocked faces. They looked back to me. I quirked an eyebrow and walked up to them, ignoring Major's growls of protest.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked Aro in a whisper. He nodded and took his brothers with him into the woods. "And you, Cullens," I turned to Carlisle. "How dare you call them back to me! If you don't leave within the next few minutes, I will turn your family into ash as well. Edward and Alice, suck it up. You lost. Everything. Just quit fighting it and walk away." I spoke sweetly. They hissed but ran away hand-in-hand. Carlisle and Esme followed without a word.

I turned to my new family to see multiple different expressions. Mom and Dad were shocked, Peter and Charlotte were smug, and Major was pissed. I sighed.

"I knew you grabbed Ben's power!" Peter cheered randomly. He was the one that broke the deep silence that fell over the rest of us.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't want to boost your ego," I joked.

Charlotte cast a look at Major, worried.

"So many secrets are being kept from me, Isabella," Major said calmly. I froze and clasped my hands in front of me with my head bowed. I kept my eyes to the ground. "Why have you been keeping secrets? Why keep them from your own mate?"

I heard him circling me slowly, keep his gaze on me. I gulped. "I haven't been around you long enough to tell you my life's history."

"Weak excuse. We had plenty of time in the woods earlier today. Why not just tell me then?"

"We were a little busy."

"We sat there for a few extra hours, just laying there. Why not speak then?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment. I wanted to savor it. I was selfish. I'm sorry."

He stopped in front of me. "Now's your time to tell me. So look at me when you speak."

I looked into his eyes. "You already know about the Volturi so I'll tell you about the fact that I just set them all on fire without a match. Well, Peter, Charlotte and I were travelling around, just wasting time when we ran into a peculiar vampire. His name was Benjamin. He was in some coven in Egypt and had the power to control the elements. At the time I didn't know I could steal powers, so I shook his hand. I had this thought about controlling the elements and decided that it would be a cool power to have. Not even a second later, I felt like I was going to pass out. I collapsed into Peter's arms and almost did. He took me home.

"I sat outside while he and Char went to hunt. I set the grass in front of me on fire by accident. I didn't know I could do that. So I tried to play with the water in the pool at the time. Then the wind and then the earth. I knew I could control the elements but I didn't want to tell them. I kept quiet about it. Over the years, I honed my skills until they were perfected. Then, whenever I had time, I worked on my other powers. It was pretty easy to do when you had time with Peter and Char always going into the city to either be alone, hunt, or just to stroll. I preferred to hunt alone in those days." I sighed. "So now you know the whole story."

He looked at me before his eyes dulled to a red again. I sighed in relief. "Yeah. But you're still not off the hook. You kept this from me. I will find a way to get you back. You're not getting away with this one."

"I know." I bowed my head with a sigh.

"Well then. I suppose we will have to just settle this right now. Peter, Char, Em, Rose, you're all going to have to leave for a little bit. I'm sorry."

Our company left us to ourselves. I stared only at the ground as he started circling me once again. I knew I was going to get it.

JASPER POV

I knew that Isabella had good reason to lie to me but I would not allow her to get away with purposely omitting information from me. I circled her, keeping the image of the entire Volturi guard going up in a puff of smoke because of little Isabella. She didn't say or do anything visibly; she just looked at them and then they were nothing but ash and purple smoke! I kept the image in mind so that I would always remember it if it happened again. At least this way, I'd know what happened if it happens again.

I watched her submissive stance with satisfaction. She knew exactly what to do to keep me from being upset. I dragged a finger from one shoulder, around her back to the other slowly to make her freeze.

"So, what should I do to teach you to never lie to me again?" I asked aloud.

"I don't know," she said slowly.

"Maybe it'd just be better if I didn't tell you what I was going to do, when I was going to do it, and just let you wait for it." I smirked.

She snapped her head up to look straight at me. She stared at me with her "doe-in-headlights" look with absolute shock. I grinned wide. Yeah, this was going to work for me.

Suddenly, Jasper started scrambling to the surface. I allowed him to do it just this once as I receded into the back of his mind where I would lie in wait for my chance to come out again.

(A/N: This is more Jasper's POV) I stared at Izzy and watched her watch me. Finally, her shocked expression softened to one of familiarity and comfort when she noticed that I was calmer and not so demanding. She hugged me tight with a smile.

"Well, hello, darlin'," I said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Jasper," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier."

She pulled back and gave me a bewildered look. "Scared me? Honey, I don't get scared. In fact, it made me feel protected. I'm glad you let the Major come out to play for a little bit. He was dangerous and absolutely beautiful."

I raised a brow. "Really? Beautiful? He just threatened to get revenge on you for lying."

"Eh. It happens." She shrugged and skipped off to Rose and Emmett to go play as their daughter again. She was giggling like mad—I could hear her from over here. _She's uncontrollable,_ a thought whispered. _You need to put your foot down so she doesn't run all over you._

I shook my head of that thought and followed her into the woods. Then I remembered that we had to finish out high school so that no one would get suspicious. And I'm sure Izzy would love to see her friends anyway. I walked up to the little blond-haired girl.

"Izzy, we have to continue at school tomorrow so that our peers don't really get too suspicious. I know you'd probably love to see your friends again and graduate from high school and all that. So get ready to get back to Forks." I left without another word to pack our stuff. She is not getting out of this one.

She stormed into our room angrily as her vampire self. I acknowledged her but kept packing, ignoring her. She started yelling at me about making decisions for her and so on until I snapped.

Seconds after she took a breath, she was up against the wall with me in front of her. I got in her face. "You will listen to me, Izzy. You have to. We are mates. And unfortunately for you, you got the most dominant male in the vampire community besides Peter. So you will listen to me. We are going back to that school no matter what. Do you understand?" I was fuming as I watched her defiance slowly fade to acceptance.

She sighed. "Yes, I understand. At least let me pack." She walked around me and started picking up her things. She was quiet.

Great, now she's going to be like this the rest of the time she's with me. I really got myself into it this time. Good job, Jasper.

**Hope ya'll liked it. Suggestions are highly encouraged. Once again, I'm really sorry. Can't wait to hear from everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry to all my faithful readers! I had the worst writers block! But I hope this makes up for it. I love you all! I need feedback and ideas! Please and thank you! :D Thanks to my reviewers: cathy29jes, SkylerBlack, twimama77, tinkerbear10, twilightvixxen, and tinkbruna. You guys are awesome! And to SkylerBlack, your idea was much appreciated and considered. Unfortunately, trying to write Izzy as submissive made me sick so I shortened the time frame. Thank you so much though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Jasper: Why not?**

**Me: Because Stephenie Meyer does. *sigh***

**Jasper: Why not buy it from her?**

**Me: Because that's stupid! Now go make time with your mate before I make her put your arm in China, buried under the Great Wall!**

**Jasper: *whines* Sorry, TooMuchOnMyMind. I love you!**

**Me: Awwww! :D All is forgiven.**

**Jasper: I win. She doesn't own Twilight though.**

**Me: *sigh* Thanks Jasper for pointing that out. I do not own Twilight. I just wish I did.**

JASPER POV

I heard Izzy's door slam shut and her muttering under her breath. I sighed. She really is untamed. I could hear her packing up her suitcase angrily. I saw Peter and Charlotte and Rose and Emmett playing outside and laughing but felt no regret. I didn't hear much from Izzy's room after a moment…she had calmed down and was moving slower with precise movements. I knocked on her door.

"Izzy," I called through the wood. "Izzy, can I come in?"

"Yes Jasper," she replied softly.

I walked in and found her in a submissive stance. She kept her head bowed and tilted slightly to the side with her hands clasped behind her back. "What are you doing, Izzy?"

"I'm packing for our travels."

"No. Why are you standing like that?"

"You are my mate and I will treat you with respect. That means that I must show you submission. So here I am." The whole time she spoke, not once did she lift her eyes to mine. But she did move her neck a little more to the side, giving me a better view. The Major inside me started clambering to the surface, not wanting to be hidden from this girl offering her entire being to us on a silver platter.

"Isabella, look at me," I commanded with the strength only the Major could conjure to his voice. She obeyed immediately, making the Major purr. "Once you have finished packing, you will meet me out front. Is that understood?" She nodded. I left her room and stood outside, watching the woodland animals scurry around.

"Major, I'm ready to depart," Isabella's voice whispered from behind me. I turned and saw her standing there without looking at me.

I nodded and grabbed her hand. We ran through several states until we stood before an apartment I had rented for the time being. Once inside, she set to work unpacking everything around the apartment. I sat on the sofa and watched her. When she was done she sat on the couch next to me in her human form. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I frowned. If she dressed so sexy for me before, why not now? Is she angry with me?

My insecurities were starting to get the best of me as I stared down at her. She looked up to me with a small smile. She was mad at me! I could feel her anger hit me like a tidal wave despite the small smile that remained on her face, contradicting her emotions. Finally I sighed.

"Isabella, if you have something to tell me, you will tell me right now," I demanded.

She looked at me with a blank look and covered her emotions. She simply stared into my eyes with her chocolate brown ones. Her eyes told me nothing just like her body language. I was only feeling my frustrated emotions, looking into her brown eyes. Then it hit me.

"Isabella, my eyes are still red. Are you able to put an illusion on me to give me my honey-colored eyes for the humans? Please, Darlin'." I gave her a begging look until she sighed and shut her eyes.

When she opened them all she said was, "Done." Then she walked upstairs to change for school. I growled. How dare she treat me like this! A stranger!

I sat there staring at the blank television set, waiting for her. I heard heels click on the floor when she came towards me.

She was dressed in the most tempting outfit I have had yet to see on her. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a false zipper on the side giving a slit up the side and a form-fitting cherry-red camisole under a leather jacket that only hit her waist. She had ripped black stockings over her legs and a pair of black stilettos with a tiny bow at the toe. She had curled her shoulder-length hair to perfection and done her makeup to look like a goddess with a black smoky eye and bright red lipstick. I was suddenly highly uncomfortable as she picked up her black bag with her bottles of blood and laptop, giving me a perfect view of her ass. I held in a groan and looked away.

"Are you ready, Isabella?"

"Yes."

It was a quick conversation. I hate this. I should really just man up and apologize. I swallowed my pride and looked into Isabella's eyes. "Isabella. Izzy. I'm so sorry for being a complete..." I struggled to find the words.

"Ass?" she finished for me.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Izzy. I was just unable to control my reactions at the time. And when you got upset, my other half came out and controlled you in a way I didn't like. I am very sorry for that, my mate. I love you and I would never want you angry with me like you are now. Can you forgive me?"

She looked at me for a few seconds without any words or emotions coming from her in any way. Finally she smiled and ran to me, jumping into my arms. She kissed me hard. When she pulled away she said, "Of course I forgive you, silly. But if you ever treat me like that again, I'll rip your arm off and hide it where you can't find it. Got it?" She said all this with such a smile on her beautifully kissable lips that I smiled as well and nodded wordlessly.

"Good. Let's go to school." She pulled me to her car that she had apparently driven over here while I was spacing out and started the car. We were off without another word and I was happy again.

IZZY/BELLA POV

The ride to school was quiet but enjoyable for me. I had won. I smiled to myself as I sped through the streets of Forks. All it took was a sexy outfit and I won just like that. In my mind I was laughing and jumping with joy. I parked the car and stepped out ignoring the cat calls I got when I bent inside the car to get my bag. Faintly, I heard Jasper growl from the other side of the car so I decided to make him feel a little better.

I walked over to him, making sure that my walk was precise and deliberate. I got into his space, wrapped my arms around him, looked over to the other students, winked, and kissed Jasper passionately. Hearing the whistles we got when he pushed me against the car with his hand around my waist, we smiled against each other's lips.

"Jasper, cool it," Rosalie laughed from next to us. I let go of my mate and ran into her arms.

"Rosie!" I squealed. She laughed and hugged me in return. Then she pulled me away, appraising my outfit.

"Totally hot, girlfriend. I think I'd swing for the other team if it meant I could have you." She winked and I giggled.

"Sorry, Rose. But even if we both swung for the same team, you wouldn't be gettin' none of this." I gestured to myself with a laugh and quickly placed an illusion on Rose and Em to make their eyes golden like Jasper's.

Rose smacked my head with a smile and I hugged her immediately. "You're insane, Izzy." We laughed and walked to class arm-in-arm. The two hottest girls in school are going to take it by storm. I think it's time to make our mark. I looked over at her and winked. She smiled, knowing what I was doing. We winked to our mates before I pushed Rose against the lockers and kissed her on the lips.

Gasps could be heard all around us yet we didn't care. I felt Rose put her hand on my lower back so I put my hand in her hair. When I pulled away I looked at the school. "I win!" I shouted. We both burst out laughing and went to our respective mates. They wrapped their arms around us protectively but not overly so.

School passed by pretty slowly for once. Lunch was a blessing in disguise as we all talked about our plan. It was easy too. So Rose and I pretended to be sick and left the school in my car. I put an illusion over the two of us to look completely different, older. We went back to the school and walked into the office.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Isabella's mother," I said to the receptionist.

"And I'm Rosalie's mother," Rose said.

"We would like to withdraw our children. I'm withdrawing Isabella and she is withdrawing her sons Emmett and Jasper. Esme was the adopted mother but we found the biological mother."

The receptionist smiled. "Of course," she said. She handed us the paperwork. "It's really simple. Sign here. And that's it." We signed where we should and then she stamped the papers. She smiled to us. She turned on the intercom speakers and spoke into the microphone. "Jasper and Emmett Cullen please come to the office you are leaving. Thank you." We could hear her voice echoing everywhere in the school and ignored the annoying sound.

"Once they arrive, you may leave," the receptionist said. We nodded. The boys came in giving us funny looks and were about to open their mouths when I shushed them. They smiled. "Have a good day!"

We nodded and left with the boys behind us. We hopped into my car and I took the illusion off. I smiled to my friends. "My friends," I said happily. "We are now out of school forever. Let's call Peter and Char and celebrate!"

We all cheered as I sped off away from the school with the brightest smile on my face. I parked in front of my house. "I'm going to get my clothes and make it look like I was never here. I'll be right back." And with that, I raced into the house in my vampire form and packed all my things. I made all the furniture disappear and the pictures of me as a child. I looked around the house one last time. I was never here and Charlie would never remember me. I smiled. I picked up my suitcases and threw them in the trunk. "Let's go!"

And then we were off with Jasper already calling our friends Peter and Char to set up a meeting place. It was decided we would meet at their ranch in Texas. I smiled and stepped on the gas.

I looked at the faces around me. This is my family now. I'm so proud and happy to be alive. Nothing could ruin anything now…right? I ignored the gnawing feeling in my abdomen that something was going to go wrong. We were safe…I think.

**Thank you all so much. I love you so much! Please review. :D Can't wait to hear from ya'll!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the spacing on updating. I've been so swamped recently. Between school, chores, family, and some issues going on within me, I've been a little spacey. So I'm sorry and I hope this begins to make up for it. I love you all. Thank you to my faithful reviewers: twimama77, cathy29jes, twiheartsia, and barbiedoll123. I love all of you for reading but, as you know, I thank all my reviewers at the beginning of every chapter. So thank you all very much for bearing with me. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…neither is Jasper. *sigh***

IZZY/BELLA POV

It's been almost five years since we've moved in with Peter and Charlotte. Jasper and I have gotten much closer and have enjoyed innumerous nights on the town that usually end in a few dead bodies piled in a dumpster somewhere. Life has been grand, perfect, too perfect. Suddenly, I felt an aching in my abdomen as if something bad was going to happen. I stood up from sitting and giggling in Jasper's lap to look out the window.

A black car pulled up in front of the house, but the engine never turned off. It just sat there. Frightened, I realized that it was only me and Jasper here. Peter and Charlotte had decided on spending some quality time in Africa while Rose and Emmett were honeymooning in Greece again. I looked back to Jasper without saying a word, my red eyes gleaming in panic.

He raced next to me to the window and looked out, squinting at the car. But even with our enhanced vampire sight, we couldn't make out anything but silohuettes through the windows. Finally the driver's door opened and a man stepped out. I couldn't exactly see who they were but from what I could tell, they didn't look familiar. That is, until another man stepped out from the passenger side. I gasped and stepped back into Jasper's chest with wide eyes.

"Jasper, we have to get out of here," I whispered, my eyes never leaving the approaching vampires.

"Why?" he whispered back. He firmly grasped my upper arms to keep me from fleeing.

"Another part of my history. I'll explain later if you just run with me." And then the doorbell rang. My head snapped over to stare at the wood silently as if they wouldn't know I was here if I was quiet and immobile. They knocked. I waited quietly. And then they busted the door down, leaving me breathless as I jumped back behind Jasper in fear.

"Well, well, look who we found," the shorter man said. I cowered a little more behind Jasper when the man's voice reached my ears.

"Want me to get her, Boss?" the bigger guy said. He was eyeing Jasper, already taking him down in his head.

"Hold on a second, Rob." The shorter man gave me a long look and then glanced at Jasper. "Isabella, why don't you come out and stop hiding?" I shook my head, hiding my face into Jasper's back.

"Boss," Rob started.

"Shut up, Rob," the shorter man interrupted. Then he looked to Jasper. Before I could warn my mate, the man was looking him in the eye and shaking his hand. "My name is Stephen. You must be Isabella's mate. Do you mind stepping aside for a moment?" Jasper stepped aside with a blank stare, never looking at me, never fighting. "Isabella, look at me."

I hestitantly lifted my head only to look at his feet. But then Rob came up behind me and held my head up to look into Stephen's eyes. A calm I haven't felt in a long time washed over me, erasing any doubts and panic I had.

"So Isabella, will you come with or without a fight?" Stephen asked softly. His voice was so charming. I couldn't help but nod my head. I smiled when he did, happy that I pleased him.

"Command me, Master," I whispered as I fell to my knees with my neck bared as a sign of submission.

"That's better. See how easy that was? Now come on. Get in the car, okay? And when you sit in the backseat, I want you to lie down and put yourself in a deep sleep until I wake you up myself, okay?" I nodded and wordlessly left the house without even looking…to where? Who was in the house with me? Whose house was that anyway? Maybe it was Stephen's new house. He always changes houses. I smiled as I got into the car. My eyes shut and the world disappeared.

**I thought about ending it here…teasing all of you but I decided that'd be rude. So here's Jasper! **

JASPER POV

I shook my head and looked around the house. My brow furrowed as I tried to remember why I was standing here and why our door was laying on the ground. All I remembered was Izzy freaking out and then everything went blank when that guy looked at me…. Then it hit me and I fell to my knees. I just let my beautiful mate walk out the door with a potentially dangerous vampire, one even she was afraid of, without any amount of resistance.

I let out a roar at my stupidity. Then I swore on every breath I take that I will get her back. I won't let her get hurt. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed the familiar number.

Around ten at night, my four friends barreled in through the door with panicked, wide eyes. "What happened?" Peter gasped when he saw the negative space at my side where Izzy usually stood.

"I don't know," I responded reluctantly. "A man came in to the door with a bodyguard-type of guy and I think he compelled me to let her go. So I did. But I don't remember letting her go." Venom pooled in my eyes at the idea that I actually allowed this to happen. And that was when the Major, my other half, took over through attacking my vulnerability.

"Major," Peter immediately greeted. He stood straighter and bowed, and Charlotte, Rose, and Emmett followed suit.

It felt good to be back. That little boy, Jasper, is so emotional and weak. But I, I am stronger and intimidating. You can't be intimidated by that boy. I smirked a little bit as I went through the memories again with him and growled when I saw the memories go black only to awaken with Isabella not at my side. I stretched my powers out and felt everyone's fear and everyone's panic.

"Get a hold of yourselves," I barked at them. They quickly bowed their heads and apologized. They didn't look me in the eyes like they knew not to from years of training. "You have gone soft Peter. I remember you being malicious and angry. The same goes for you, Charlotte. Now pull yourself together and prepare for a war. I will not get Isabella back without some revenge." Peter and Charlotte both pushed their emotions aside and let their cruelty and coldness take over. I smiled that they knew just how to do so with ease. I looked over to Emmett and Rose expectantly and they did the same. I smirked.

"Now. Where has my lovely Isabella been taken to?" I said with a malicious grin at the thought of ripping the heads off the men who took her.

**What do ya'll think? I'm sorry it took so long. High school is a pain! I hope this at least makes up for my space cadet status recently. I love you all and reviews are always welcome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry to put all of you through such a long wait for this update. I have been so busy I spaced. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you to my reviewers: cathy29jes, vampirechick13, JynxxD, and DarkkAngell. I greatly appreciate your feedback! I love all of you, my lovely space cadets. :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I do own a pen. **

IZZY/BELLA POV

I opened my eyes to meet a pair of beautiful red ones. I smiled and stretched on the bed. He truly was magnificent. I sat up and looked around myself. I was in a bedroom, one I was unfamiliar with. A part of me screamed to get out of there but I figured it was just the fact that I was unfamiliar with my surroundings. I never was one for change. Ironic, huh?

"Isabella," his voice rang out from behind me. I turned and gave him a small smile. "Would you like to go for a hunt?" I nodded silently. He didn't like it when I spoke unless I really had to. Most of the time I had to smother the urge to fight back.

We stood and ran out of this unknown house toward a city I didn't know. When we got there, I could tell from the souvenir shops that we were in Lincoln, Nebraska. I was shocked as to why we would be here but stayed quiet. He found us a young couple canoodling on a picnic bench and lured them away and out of the public eye. I followed obediently, silently. It bothered me a little bit, causing my brow to furrow. When he bit into his human that was the sign that I was allowed to follow suit. I tore through the soft flesh of the girl's neck. Her hair got in my face, blinding me in a flash of blond. That's when an image of a blond-haired, red-eyed country vampire came into my mind, confusing me. I continued to drink with my face contorted in bewilderment as to why that face would come to mind.

Stephen finished his human and turned to me with his head cocked to the side. "Isabella?" I looked at him, not realizing I had been staring off into space whilst holding onto the shoulders of the dead girl. "Are you quite alright, my dear?"

I smiled sweetly. I nodded. Dropping the girl, I stepped out from the bushes to walk back to the house I woke up in. I heard Stephen behind me, trying to keep up with me, but I was faster. I looked over my shoulder and with my eyes, begged for solitude. He nodded reluctantly and stopped where he was. I let my feet guide me wherever they wanted to, not really in the direction of the house. I kept my eyes focused on my surroundings, taking it all in.

Then my head started to fog…or un-fog. I couldn't quite describe the feeling. Despite the fact that I was incredibly disoriented, I kept walking in whatever direction I was going. There was this feeling in my chest that kept pulling me in this random direction. The face of the blond-haired cowboy flashed across my mind once again. Then it morphed to his face leaning to kiss me. His face smiling at me with so much love in his eyes. There was something about that face that nearly tore my heart to pieces.

I kept walking without any particular drive and found myself in an unfamiliar city. I looked around at all the lights and buildings, never pausing. I had to stop for a crosswalk. It was just for a moment but all I needed was that moment. I looked up for some reason and locked eyes with a vampire who shared the face of the one in my visions. He stared at me in utter shock and started to walk toward me. I took a step back. Maybe his face in my head was a warning that he was going to hurt me. He frowned and stopped. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly when his eyes glanced behind me.

A second passed before I found myself on the outskirts of the city with Stephen grasping my hand, pulling me away. I couldn't quite understand what was going on with him and didn't really want to know. I snatched my hand away and stopped, keeping my feet planted firmly on the ground. The moment I did that, all my memories came flooding back. I looked at him again and took a step back, not looking him in the eye.

He stepped forward, offering his hand. "Isabella," he implored. "Don't run from me. You don't want to make this ugly."

"You took me from my mate, Stephen," I snarled.

His face darkened. "Did you just say my name?"

With a scowl, I nodded and bared my glistening teeth at him, red eyes shining. "Yeah, I did. You don't deserve my respect."

He whistled a rhythm. My next step back put me against Rob, his bodyguard. I whirled around, growled, and evaded his grip. Then I was running. I was running for my life, for Jasper's, for Peter's, for Charlotte's. A scream escaped my lips when I hit the ground hard. If I were still human, I'd have a bruise taking up most of my left hip.

Rob snarled from above me and lifted me up by my shoulders, forcing me to turn to Stephen. I shut my eyes tight and refused to look in his direction, afraid that if I looked, he'd have control over me once more. I need to get to my mate! Jasper! Jasper!

I knew that my mental screaming would do absolutely nothing but it was still worth a shot. Out of nowhere, a throat being cleared had all three of us turning around. I found my Jasper with our friends over to my left, glaring at Rob. Rob and Stephen growled and shoved me behind the two of them when they formed a shoulder to shoulder wall. I kept myself as quiet as possible as I changed my shape to resemble that of a small human child with red hair. I smiled to myself, happy that no one saw me at all and used Ben's power to cause a dust storm to swirl around the vampires before dashing off and away from both my captors and my saviors.

I was about two states away when I finally let go of my control over the dust storm. Using that much of my energy to maintain control of my power from such a long distance completely drained me. I knew that I only had moments before they realized I was gone, so I had to get somewhere else as fast as I could. I found a nearby airport and got lost in the crowd of people as they all shuffled to gates and airplanes and such. I walked past the line to the clerk.

The shouts of disapproval roared behind me but I paid them no mind. Instead I fished out a wad of hundred dollar bills from my purse that I had thought to bring and flashed them in front of the blond girl. She smiled a megawatt smile.

"I need a plane ticket," I said softly.

Her smile took on a snarky edge just slightly. "Then you've come to the right place," she chirped.

I smirked. "I need a plane ticket for whatever plane is leaving the soonest."

She bowed her head to watch the computer screen while her fingers flew across the keyboard. As she typed a sudden idea sparked in my head. I stopped her and gave her a wide smile that she returned without hesitation.

About a half hour later, I found myself sitting in the lap of luxury, as far as planes go. I picked up my magazine and got lost in the pictures and the articles of the styles. I decided to shut my eyes after about fifteen minutes and pretend to be asleep for the remainder of the flight.

I allowed my mind to wander with a small smile across my lips. My Jasper. My mate. I watched his face flitter behind my closed lids. Then I started going over the last few years. The regular family outings where we would go out and hunt together, the sporadic "honeymoons", the weekends when we would simply watch television without ever taking our eyes off the screen. I knew that these memories would be the only things keeping me alive for a while. But I'm sure they will work. Then I remembered the night Jasper took me to our spot.

_It had been a year since we moved in with Charlotte and Peter. We were starting to become overwhelmed by the constant…intimacy between the two other couples. It was nearly suffocating us and at the same time fueling our own intimacy. But we wanted to fuel each other's intimacy, not be fueled by our friends-slash-family. So we went out one day to find some time for ourselves._

_We had been running for miles for that one spot where solitude would belong to us. No matter how much we wanted to stop and simply enjoy each other in any area we were in, we kept running. We needed somewhere special. And then we found it._

_It was perfect for us. It was this little cove on the beaches of California. It was completely isolated from the rest of the world. The cove was cozy and yet spacious at the same time. There was this tiny little area in the front of the cove where we didn't really think there would be enough room for us. Until we spotted a small hidden door in the back. Of course we opened it and stepped through. What we found stunned us both into silence, though. It was a large room, secluded and hidden. That night, we made the cove ours. _

_And every week, we'd run back to our "home" to decorate it with things that we got from little stores or our house at Peter's and Char's. When it was finally finished, it was decorated with Christmas lights and a leather futon. There was a desk where Jasper could do his reading and whatever else he wanted. There was a bookshelf for me to read to my heart's content. It was the perfect living space for the two of us. That was also the night he looked at me and asked me, very sweetly and romantically, to promise never to leave him or to forget our love. At the time, I thought he was being silly; I mean, how could I forget such a love? But now, it's not so crazy to make such a promise._

"Miss, we are landing now," the flight attendant said sweetly. "I ask that you return your seat to its upright position."

I smiled and fixed my seat as she asked. I guess I practically fell asleep, despite my being a vampire. I thought it was kind of funny how things worked. I couldn't believe how fast the plane ride was. I guess that's what happens when you let your mind wander to the days you miss. After all, time flies when you're having fun. I giggled inwardly and relaxed as the plane finally landed on the runway. Honestly, I still harbor a paralyzing fear of planes despite the fact that I can't die.

As I stepped off the plane with the rest of the herd that filled cramped space, I kept my head bowed so that I wouldn't be able to see the humans around me giving me odd looks. I had no baggage and no belongings. Humans are so judgmental sometimes.

"Isabella," the familiar voice greeted me. I looked up into familiar red eyes sitting in a pale face with a small measure of disdain.

"Aro," I said quietly with a nod.

JASPER/MAJOR POV

When the dust finally settled around us, we looked around but saw no sign of my beautiful mate, my Isabella. I growled at the men standing before us, venom dripping off my chin, my eyes wildly moving between them, deciding which one to take out first. And then it occurred to me, that Stephen had venom pooling in his eyes as he roared and gripped the collar of Rob's shirt. From his emotions, I could tell he was genuinely crushed by her escape. I stood up from my predatory stance, cocking my head to the side at his display of emotion.

"Rob," he pleaded. "We must find her!"

"Stop," I whispered, knowing I didn't have to yell to hold their attention. "Why don't we all sit and talk about this like century-old vampires." I couldn't help the slight smirk that pulled at the corner of my lips.

Even Rob smiled at my little joke. After we all agreed to meet at Peter's house, I led the group there quietly. No one wanted to say a word while three male vampires were in mourning of a loss that was still shrouded in mystery. I stepped inside the house and turned as the rest of the group walked in as well. They looked to me immediately, expecting me to lead the conversation.

"How do you know, Izzy?" I asked Stephen. Rose, Emmett, Char, Peter, and Rob all gathered on the couches while Stephen and I stood facing each other.

Stephen smiled slightly, while he gave off high amounts of an unnamed emotion. He obviously cared about my mate, but he didn't love her. I did, though, and I was going to do anything I had to, to get her back.

"I met Isabella when she was escaping her time with the Volturi," he started. "She was skittish and quite paranoid when she ran right into me. Of course, Rob, being the loyal companion he is, tried to make her pay for coming so close to me. However, she whipped around to face him and stared into the depths of his eyes with so much hate laced with fear, he took a step back and looked at me to do something about this strange vampire that had come into our company so randomly.

"I tried to talk to her but she ran from me. She truly was frightened. So we chased after her, hoping to offer some kind of assistance to her. When we caught up to her, I took one look into her eyes and felt this crazy feeling wash over me; a feeling of passion, of raw emotion I had never felt for anyone. I knew then I was in love with her. I had to make her my mate. So I made her believe she had known us for a while and wanted to talk to us about her past. And she just spilt it all right then and there.

"I let her out of this faith I had put on her but she insisted she stay with us. She said she needed protection and she would carry her weight around. Who was I to say no? So we let her follow us and we fell in love within a short time. But then she disappeared for a whole week. Not even Rob could find her.

"I went nuts trying to find her. And when I did, I lost all control and I asserted my dominance over her right there in the woods where I found her. After that day, she continued to resist me in every way. So I had to assert my dominance over and over; she just never got it. It was painful for me to give out the punishments, so she wasn't the only one suffering.

"I left Rob in charge of her for a day so I could hunt alone. I needed some time to myself to think about what I was going to do about her. When I returned, she was gone and Rob was missing an arm and a leg. We've been looking for her ever since."

Upon the conclusion of his story, Stephen looked at all of us around the room with a look in his eye that I just couldn't identify. "I only hope you help me to get her back. I love her."

I snorted at this without thinking. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something, to defend himself. But he simply continued to plead with his eyes to my family as if I hadn't spoken. I shook my head and stepped forward.

"We will find her. I promise," I said sternly. "We just have to come up with a plan. We need to figure out a way to track her." I lost myself in thought while the Major and I conferenced in my head. The rest of the vampires in the room conversed among themselves, different ideas as to where she could be or how we could find her.

"I got it!" My sudden shout made the other vampires jump in surprise and turn to me. I smiled wide. "Where is the one place she would go if she felt threatened?"

"To her mate?" Peter chimed in.

"No. Where would she go if her mate and her family were not safe in her eyes?"

The same thought I was having hit Peter. I watched it flash in his eyes. "You really think she'd do that?"

"What else would she do? They have plenty of security and they definitely don't want her hurt; not with her powers. So it's the ultimate safety net."

"What am I missing here?" Stephen asked.

"She went to the Volturi," I said matter-of-factly.

"That's impossible."

"Stephen, as much as I hate to admit it, she feels safe only with them right now. Everyone else is a threat to her. It's her past coming back to her. Not even the Volturi have seen the horrors she has. Everyone and everything is a threat to her right now."

Charlotte grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get her back!"

I frowned and shook my head. "I'm sorry but we can't just run in and get her. We need a perfectly executed plan. We would be killing ourselves trying to save her. And we would be of no help dead."

That's when all Hell broke loose. "I am not losing her!" Rosalie's assertion caught us all by surprise. She had shot out of her seat and released her statement in a scream that rivaled that of the banshee. "You may be able to wait patiently for her safe return but I am not!" Her eyes blazed as they burned into mine.

"Rosalie, calm down," I soothed softly.

That's when she stood toe to toe with me, glaring at me. "Listen to me," she hissed. "I consider that girl to be like a daughter to me. And I'll be damned before I let her believe that I have given up on trying to help her. If you were her true mate, you would be running to get her right now."

The room fell silent; not even crickets chirped from outside. A wave of anxiety and fear fell over the room, nearly freezing everyone to where they were. I puffed out my chest in order to better tower over the blond girl.

I took a deep breath. "Listen to me," I hissed back to her. "I would love to run out of this house, hunt her down, and bring her home to my warm embrace. I would love to feel her next to me once more. But I am in charge of keeping our family safe when we go to rescue her and we don't know what the Volturi have convinced her of. We need a set plan or else we lay our lives at the mercy of Aro and his retarded brothers. And every second we stand here talking about getting her, my heart breaks and is ground to dust a million times over. The world looks bleak right now. I want to run to Volterra and kill everyone who gets in my way to get back my mate. But I need a plan, a strategy. We are of no use to her in pieces.

"So unless your heart breaks over a million times every second you don't have her in your arms, you will back down. And if you ever make such a bold accusation toward me again, I will have no choice but to act accordingly. Not even Emmett will be able to pull me back from ripping your hair from your head and shoving it down your throat."

Rosalie backed away, cowering away from me. Good, she's afraid. Emmett simply bowed his head, knowing that he couldn't stop me if she repeated such an awful thing. I looked around me at the dumbstruck vampires and drew in a deep breath.

"So let's try this again," I said calmly. "What's the plan?"

**So sorry to everyone for the wait. School has been kicking my butt into shape recently! I hope you can all forgive me! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the wait. I got stuck with some terrible writer's block and then school started. I've been so busy. I tried to get on this as soon as I could. I hope you love the update. I am so sorry it took so long. I love all of you for sticking with me. I would like to give special thanks to my reviewers: a guest, jenny, Fleur24, Xo Bella Italiana oX, cathy29jes, vampirechick13, and psychovampirefreak! I appreciate your feedback! I hope this update does not disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight….**

IZZY/BELLA POV

"You still have yet to change things around here," I remarked quietly as I received an unnecessarily-thorough pat-down from one of the guards. I glanced at the guard slowly feeling up my leg and flashed him a mega-watt smile. His brows shot up in surprise before grinning slyly. Before he could go any further, I whipped around and caught him across the face with my foot, knocking him into the far wall.

"Isabella, was that truly necessary?" Aro asked slightly condescendingly.

"Yes Aro. Yes it was." I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to shake off the violated feeling coursing under my skin.

"Now," Aro said eagerly as he and his brothers sat in their thrones. "Why don't you tell us why you called on us for your safe accommodations?"

"Well, to be honest, things are going downhill at home. And after that incident in the forest, I knew you wouldn't try anything stupid with me. And you have excellent protection. So I figured I was safest here."

At the mention of that day in the forest, all three brothers sat straighter. Aro cleared his throat. "Well, our protection was seriously hindered after that day. It seems you took out over half my security. I don't know if we can offer any kind of safety to a vampire who has repeatedly turned against us."

He was baiting me. My eyes widened slightly before I bowed and dropped to one knee. I stared down at the marble floor with my hair curtaining either side of my face. "In the most sincerest of apologies, I offer my services to the Volturi." My voice barely came out as a whisper but I knew he could hear me.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Aro was smug. I could hear it in his voice and his thoughts.

With a sigh, I swallowed back the venomous comeback. "I offer my service to the Volturi out of apology for the crimes I have committed."

I heard Aro clap excitedly like a child on Christmas. "Well isn't this wonderful!" He got up from his throne and stood in front of me. I felt his finger under my chin as he pushed my face up to look him in the eyes. I struggled to look submissive instead of defiant. His eyes searched mine, seeking my truth. I sighed and lifted my shield. He gasped as he let all my memories and thoughts fill his mind. Now he knew everything. And that was the single most frightening thing ever. I swallowed back my fear and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Marvelous," he whispered. "You are welcome with us, my dear. Under a few conditions." I winced, knowing this wasn't going to end my way. "You must join my guard. You will be at my disposal any moment I ask for it. You will work under me for as long as I wish. Not a second more, not a second less. And finally, you will obey my every command. Is that clear?"

I looked behind him to where his brothers were sitting in their chairs, watching us eagerly. I looked around the room at all the red-eyed gazes we were receiving. I sighed. "Yes sir."

His cry of joy was one that killed me inside. "Perfect! Guards, show her to where she will be staying. You know where."

I kept my head down as two guards grabbed each arm and carried me out of the room. They carried me through twisting hallways without falter. They obviously knew where they were going. I kept my eyes closed. At least I would be safe here. Stephen can't find me here and Jasper won't have to worry about me any longer. I'm sure he'll find me but I hope he doesn't…for his own safety.

I sigh passed through my lips at the thought of my mate. My glorious mate. I can't believe I left him there. My heart cries for him, yearns for him. I can feel my heart breaking into a million tiny shards every second I'm away from him. It makes my chest feel tight. If I were human, I wouldn't be able to breathe. _I miss you Jasper. I'm sorry. Please forgive me_.

A door opened behind me and the guards threw me in carelessly. I scrambled to figure out what was going on. When I looked up, the guards were sneering at me as they closed the door. As soon as I heard the click of the door locking, the room was thrown into absolute darkness. It was so dark even I could barely see in here. There was no window. There was no way out. I started hyperventilating. _I actually believed I'd be safe here_! I started screaming and pounding against the door in a panic.

As soon as my fists made contact with the wood, I felt something tear into my flesh. I screamed and looked at my hand, straining to see. My pinky finger was almost completely sliced off! I gently moved my hand over the space in front of me and felt trillions of little blades that were sharp enough to do some pretty crazy damage. My throat tightened. I held my pinky to my hand and licked the wound so that my venom would help it reattach itself.

I paced around the room frantically, trying to figure out some sort of plan. I heard the door creak open quickly and shut even quicker. I couldn't tell how many people were around me. But I knew that whoever had entered my room had brought friends. I growled at the unknown, unseen figure. I heard someone shuffling to my right and snapped at them. At that moment, I felt arms grip my wrists behind my back and force me to my knees roughly. I struggled and growled menacingly.

I felt a hard smack against my cheek and I calmed immediately. I glared in the direction of the person who slapped me. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am the one who is going to determine your fate under the Volturi," the woman said. Lights warmed the room suddenly, from three candles in the hands of the guards standing behind her. I held back the growl threatening to climb out of my throat. "According to my masters' wishes, you will be locked here until you understand your true loyalty to the Volturi."

With that, the candles went out and light flooded the room as the door was opened. It blinded me for a moment, but that moment was all they needed for them to exit and lock the door behind them without another word. I was left in complete darkness. A darkness that scared me and forced me to cower against the first wall I found and sob. I sobbed hard. I had left my mate, thinking I would be safe here. Instead, I put myself into more danger. I felt the tug around my heart, trying to tell me my mate was looking for me. I closed my eyes and simply allowed my mind to go blank.

A few weeks later…

Blood. Need blood. Where? Masters? Need. Hungry. Help. Kill. Feed. Kill. Feed. Kill. Kill. Kill. My mind felt like a wild stream of thoughts, led only by the need to kill and feed. In the back of my mind, I felt as though I were forgetting something, and my chest felt tight every day. I have grown used to that feeling and have decided it was normal. Now if only I had some food. Food…kill…blood…Masters. Where are my Masters? I wish to please them. I wish to help them. They will reward me with a beautiful blonde if I help them. I am ready to help.

"Masters, I need to feed. I need to kill." My voice echoed off the walls and bounced back against my brain. It was still dark in the room, but it does not scare me anymore. I am now quite fond of it. It keeps me safe. I feel no threat here.

Light flooded the room, blinding me. I hissed and retreated to the shadows. "No, no, no," a woman's voice cooed before light warmed every corner of the room with candles. "You need the light. If you wish to feed, you will tolerate the light." I couldn't remember the woman exactly. I knew only the faces of my Masters. "My name is Chloe. I am going to be your new best friend. How does that sound?" I looked at her warily. "Say yes, and you can help your Masters." Immediately I jumped to my feet and nodded vehemently. "Good. Now follow me."

She left the room and I hurried to keep behind her. I was nearly bouncing in excitement. I was going to see my Masters. Maybe they will reward me for being so behaved in my room. The grin I wore threatened to split my face in two. We entered the large room where my Masters sat in their thrones, looking regal as ever.

"Isabella," Aro said to me. I smiled at the sound of his voice. Blessed, is my Master. "I trust your stay has been…enlightening?" I nodded. "Do you wish to help us?"

I smiled. "Oh yes, Master! Please. I will do anything," I replied excitedly. Aro and Marcus raised their brows in surprise, while Caius looked at me with hooded eyes. I smiled at him as well.

"Isabella, who are we?" Aro sounded hesitantly excited. I frowned. _Do not be hesitant, my Master_.

"You are my Masters. You rule all that I am." I spoke with such certainty that they couldn't help but be excited; especially Caius. _Oh yes, my Master. Be happy. It fills me with glee to see you smile_.

"That is wonderful, Isabella. Are you ready for your first assignment?" I nodded. "We have a problem with the Romanian coven. They have been trying to overthrow us for the last hundred years but we have not been able to keep them from rebelling. They are gathering an army. Would you please take care of them for us? Use every method you need." I smiled.

"Yes Master. I shall only need a duffel bag and one escort so that you may carry some trust that I will get the job done. They will not need to fight. I will take care of it myself. But I believe it will make you feel more secure." I snapped out of my excitement, and composed myself into a strategic mindset.

"All these things will be provided to you. However, I will go with you to observe your methods of battle. I am curious." Aro sounded pleased. It made me smile. I nodded.

"Brother," Caius said quickly. He stood. "You are needed for a conference with the leader of the Irish coven. I will go with our new warrior and bring with me the scenes from battle. I am not needed and am curious myself of the skills of this girl." He touched his hand to Aro's. I simply watched.

Aro's smile grew. I smiled in response. "Go then, Brother. I shall stay behind. You shall depart tomorrow morning. Be ready." I nodded. "Chloe, please show Isabella back to her quarters."

I turned behind me to see Chloe nod and loop her arm through mine with a smile. A friend. That's what she claimed to be. My new best friend. Did I have a best friend before her? I tried to wrack my brain for the answer but found none. It felt fuzzy. She smiled and I smiled back. _She seems to be a good friend_. I did not dare read her mind though. Friends don't do that. I followed her with a smile until I heard footsteps behind us. I turned and saw Caius walking toward us.

"Chloe, I wish a moment with the girl. Bring her to my quarters instead. After you deliver her, you may go and fetch Chelsea for me. Tell her to knock first. Thank you." After those brief words, Caius turned and walked away. Chloe seemed shocked but redirected me down another hall anyway. She looked at me with a soft smile when we stopped in front of a door.

"I will go now. Please make yourself comfortable," Chloe seemed excited for some reason that I could not figure out.

I nodded and entered the room. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I looked around and saw a beautiful room with mahogany wood furnishings. In the middle of the room was a king bed with crimson sheets. On the bed was a sixteen year old girl with short brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She was crying and looked scared and tired at the same time. I heard her heartbeat and didn't even have a second thought. I just jumped on the bed and sank my teeth into her throat. She didn't even have time to scream before I was draining her blood from her body.

Her blood ran down my throat like a waterfall from Heaven. I thanked my Masters for giving me this gift. Once I felt she was dry, I threw her lifeless body to the ground and sat on the bed, feeling revived and excited. I was ready to kill for my Masters. I could feel the girl's blood still running down my chin and staining my clothes, but I couldn't find it within me to care. I was much too content to even think about it.

"You look sexy like that, Isabella," Master Caius's voice said from the door. I didn't even sense him approaching. I looked up at him and smiled brightly. His eyes flickered to the floor and back to me with a grin on his face. "Did you enjoy my gift?" His pale blond brow lifted slightly.

"Yes, Master," I spoke with great happiness and contentment. I heard him growl slightly and cocked my head to the side curiously.

"I love it when you address me that way," he groaned. In a flash, he was on top of me, pushing me into the bed with his hands gripping my hips. His lips devoured mine in a searing kiss that I knew would leave them swollen. He growled against me and moved his hands to tangle them in my hair. I kissed him back, ignoring the pain in my chest. I need to make my Master happy. If this makes him happy then I shall do this for him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He licked the blood off my chin and kissed my neck. It didn't really make me feel anything except a little sick in my stomach. But I didn't want him to think I wasn't enjoying myself, so I pulled him even closer and exposed more of my neck to give him easier access. He kissed and nibbled and licked my neck while his hand travelled down my body to the collar of my shirt. He ripped it off of me and then sat up to get a good look at me. He growled deep in his throat and went to kiss my exposed torso when there was a knock at the door.

He jumped off me fast and ran to the door. I covered myself up as best as I could and sat up. Caius opened the door after composing himself. A woman walked in and smiled sweetly at me. She was beautiful and she knew it. I saw a little bit of sympathy in her eyes but I was distracted by the box she held in her hand. I looked between her and Caius cautiously and ignored my immodesty. I stood and walked over to them.

"Isabella," Master said sternly. "I need you to sit on the bed." I sat without question. "Close your eyes." I shut my eyes and strained to hear the two of them whispering to each other. I couldn't make out the words but I trusted that Master would make sure I was always safe.

As I sat there quietly, waiting for my next command, I felt a sudden shock shoot through my body. I felt like my body was being fried from the inside. Every nerve caught on fire. I fell against the bed and arched my back, convulsing from the pain. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as the pain made its way to my head and shocked every piece of my brain. I gripped my skull as I thoughtlessly became a human so that I could let the tears escape my eyes. The scream that ripped through my throat felt jagged. The pain grew so horrible that I actually fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up to the sun pouring in my face from a small window. I was sitting in a chair with a belt wrapped around my waist. I looked around and saw I was in a plane. I looked to my right and saw Caius sitting beside me. He was smiling and had my hand in his. I smiled back. Master Caius is so good to me. I couldn't remember going to sleep though. And that is what troubled me most.

"Master," I said softly. "What happened?"

His brows furrowed. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. "We were enjoying our afternoon stroll when I gave you the necklace you are wearing. You were so excited, you passed out. So I let you sleep."

I cocked my head to the side. "But I'm a vampire. Vampires don't sleep."

"You were in human form. Don't you remember your own power allows you to sleep in human form?"

"Now I remember." I smiled as my fingertips ran over the silver band wrapped around my neck like a choker. I fingered the small star pendant dangling from the band. I could remember being in his room and a woman came in with a box. Master Caius opened it and gave me the necklace. I was so overcome with excitement I fainted. I can't remember why I was in human form though. When I smiled back to him, he beamed in a way that made my skin crawl; I didn't make him privy to my reaction.

"Now let's go kill some vampires that have rebelled for the last time," Master said, laying his hand on my upper thigh. I resisted the urge to flinch away while I pondered my reaction. Why would I react this way when I'm with the man I love?

JASPER/MAJOR POV

"Yes, thank you," Peter said into his mobile. We all looked toward him. He nodded. I smiled a slow smile.

A few weeks have passed without my mate in my arms and it has only destroyed my sanity. In fact, on more than one occasion, Peter has had to hold me back from running out the door to Italy. We had a plan…I made the plan…but it was getting difficult to simply sit here and wait. My plan has been set into place and we now know how we are going to go about this.

We have sent a comrade to Romania to gather an "army" that will rebel against the Volturi. He was more than happy to help out when he heard about my situation. He had lost his mate in a tragic accident with the Volturi. If this was his one chance for help, he was not going to give it up.

I turned to the other vampires gearing up. "Are you ready?" I asked them. Rosalie stood silently and nodded. The rest followed suit. "Good. Let's go."

We ran as fast as we could to Romania, hoping that we would get there before the Volturi could. It was a long and horrible run. The closer I got, the more my heart yearned for Izzy. It kept screaming out her name, that she was near. I had to fight my inner demon from surfacing and ruining the well-constructed plan.

A few days later, we saw a plane land in front of the castle we were staying in. Immediately, we all tensed and watched the plane's door open. Caius stepped off the plane with a bright smile, leaving the rest of us extremely confused until she stepped behind him and placed her hand in his with an identical smile on her face. She was almost glowing. I'm sure my face reflected the shock coursing through me.

"Master, you know the plan," her voice whispered. He nodded.

"Of course, love," he purred in response. His emotions were anything but comforting to me. And the way he addressed her set my "blood" on fire. Without thinking, I moved ahead of schedule and jumped from the window of the castle to the ground in front of them. I growled low in my throat at Caius, glaring at their hands joined together.

Izzy cocked her head to the side when she saw me, as if she couldn't figure out who I was. It nearly crushed me to see that look in her eyes. But I had to ignore it. "Caius," I growled. My voice made Izzy step slightly in front of him protectively. "Let her go."

"She has chosen to serve my brothers and me," Caius said smugly. "She can go anytime she wants."

"Master, do you know this man?" Izzy asked without taking her curious eyes off me. Her eyes shone bright with a fresh kill but the red seemed frayed, as if she had been starved. My own eyes widened.

"Izzy," I said carefully. "Do you not remember me?" Her brows furrowed as she struggled to remember my face. She seemed to be pushing a mental barrier, keeping her from the truth. I watched her push harder and then hold onto her heart as if it hurt.

"The thought of you makes my heart hurt. What have you done to me?" Her tone was accusatory.

"Izzy. Listen to me. This isn't you. You're being controlled somehow. You need to push through it and remember me." My eyes pleaded with her.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember me again. As she did, the star pendant on her neck glowed slightly. My eyes widened and I turned to Caius, my accusation visible on my face. He smirked.

Suddenly, I felt a light touch in my head. It's Izzy. She's reading my mind! I smiled and thought of all the time we spent together. Her eyes shone with longing with every memory I showed her. And then something happened. Caius whispered something to her even I couldn't hear and she glared at me.

"You made those up!" She was furious and looked ready to tear me to pieces.

"No I didn't." I felt Peter and Charlotte, Rose and Em, and even Stephen and Rob land behind me. They all looked at Izzy and Caius, putting the pieces together.

"Izzy, come to me," Stephen said gently. I turned my glare to him for trying to take Izzy from me again. He gave me a sheepish look and bowed his head.

"Enough," Caius said calmly. "Time to end this. If you will stand in the way of Volturi business, you will die as well. Isabella, take care of them."

Izzy nodded and stared at me. She came closer, stalking me as if I were prey. Her eyes never left mine. She seemed to be scanning my face, trying to recognize me. I whispered my love to her and closed my eyes, prepared to die by her hands. But nothing happened. I looked up and she was staring at me with wide eyes. I saw recognition weave its way into her eyes. She smiled slightly and reached out to caress my face.

"Now Isabella," Caius commanded. Her face hardened. She turned to Caius slowly. I smirked at him. His own eyes widened slightly.

"What did you call me?" Her voice was laced with venom. She growled at Caius and stalked toward him, just out of his reach. "My name is Izzy," she seethed. Her hand gripped the silver band around her neck and tore it off. It completely shattered and fell to the floor like dirt in her hands. "I wasn't supposed to break that, was I? It's supposed to be resistant to vampire strength, right? Well, I got news for you Caius. I'm no ordinary vampire." She smirked and gripped him by his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Isabella," Caius tried.

"I think we are done here. I think it's time I end this once and for all." Her voice was a dangerous whisper that carried over to me. "Separating mates is a crime punishable by death. Or does that rule not apply to you?" He looked genuinely scared now. "Jasper. Fire. Now." I didn't hesitate to start her a fire.

"Izzy," I said slowly. "If you kill them…"

"I know. I will rule. I get that," she interrupted me. "But perhaps the vampires of the world are in need of a new ruler." Her smile turned ice cold as she ripped his arm off and threw it behind her into the fire. His howl bounced off the trees as venom dripped from the wound. "For touching me, you lose your arms." She ripped the other one off. "For walking this planet like you own it, I take your legs." She ripped those two off as well and lay his remaining body on the ground so she could stand over him. "For ruling with an icy heart, I take your torso." She ripped his head off and faced it toward the fire so he could watch his body parts burn into a purple smoke.

"And finally, for thinking you could own me, I take your head," she whispered into his ear. He tried to scream but no sound came out. She threw his head in the fire and stood by me. We watched Caius burn together.

She turned to me with venom in her eyes. "Jasper, I'm so sorry." She sounded like she was choking.

"It's okay," I whispered and kissed her softly.

"It's good to have you back, sis," Peter said from behind me. "You scared us back there."

Izzy laughed; music to my ears. "Sorry. I love you guys!" She tackled our family to the ground in a hug. She looked up, seeing Stephen. "What are you doing here?" She stood, glaring at him.

"I'm here to apologize," he said slowly. "I've realized I am not your mate. I should not have ever taken you for myself. I am truly sorry for taking you from your mate. I will be on my way. You'll never see me again. Good-bye." And with that, he was gone with Rob.

She looked at me curiously and shrugged. She smiled at me. "It's good to be home."

"We aren't home, Izzy."

"Home is wherever you are." She hugged me tightly. I kissed her and decided it was time to go. We ran to Volterra to share the news of the death with the Volturi. For some reason the thought made a slow smile creep along my face.

This is going to be fun….

**So sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it. Please review with what you think should happen next. I love all of you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long. I just lost the motivation to keep writing recently. It's been busy with coming to the end of my school year. I hope you can all forgive me. I love you all and appreciate all my followers. Now, true to tradition, I'd like to give a special thank you to those who reviewed: Matthias Stormcrow and…..Someone (you were anonymous). But thank you anyway. Enjoy the final chapter to this story. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

It has been a century since Izzy and Jasper arrived in Volterra. They had invited every vampire in the world to the castle where Izzy had been tormented in and held a grand gala in preparation of the announcement to come. While they waited for everyone to show up, Izzy and Jasper waited in their room while they got ready and put the finishing touches on their outfits. Izzy wore a floor-length crimson gown that hugged her curves in the most delicious fashion. She topped it off with a pair of black patent-leather pumps and twisted her hair into a French twist. Her mate wore a sharp black tuxedo with a crimson tie so he could match Izzy. They waited until a guard came in to tell them the guests had all arrived before they finally entered the ballroom where the three marble thrones still sat, untouched.

As they entered, whispering could be heard about where the three kings were and why they were not sitting in their thrones, lording their power over everyone. Jasper and Izzy stepped onto the podium in front of the thrones. Jasper wrapped his arm around Izzy's waist and kissed her cheek for good luck. She smiled and called the attention of the room. Over a hundred sets of eyes ranging in color from black to red to gold turned to meet her gaze. Silence fell over the crowd as they waited for whatever announcement she had for them.

"Thank you for coming," she stated loudly. "I have invited you all here to share some tragic news." She bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her in a show of grief. "Our three wise and fair rulers have been murdered in cold blood." Gasps echoed around the room followed by mumbling from the vampires. They looked at each other, wondering who could have so much power as to take out the most powerful men in the vampire world.

"How could this have happened?" one voice shouted from the crowd.

Izzy slowly raised her head to grin at the vampires before her, a slow smile across her ruby red lips. "I killed them." Silence fell over the vampires around the room. They all stared at her in shock and awe. Some were angry as they actually supported the Volturi's ideals and methods. Some were unable to understand what they were supposed to feel. But most felt scared of the vampire in front of them who held such power.

"This must be a hoax plotted by the Volturi to test our loyalty!" Izzy snapped her head in the direction of the voice and narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Come forward," she commanded, making eye contact with him. His black eyes met her ruby ones in fear before he shyly stepped forward to stand before her. "Why do you think I have lied to you today?" 

"There is no vampire on this planet powerful enough to take them down. Even if they could get past the hundreds of guards. So it has to be some kind of trick. If there was a vampire so strong, they would have taken them out a long time ago." This man spoke with such confidence and finality, Izzy would have agreed with him had she not known the truth.

A lazy smile crawled across her face as she stared down this man. As her stare grew more intense, the man started squirming. He tried to hold her steady gaze but found it impossible. The way she looked at him unnerved him; it was as if she was looking into his soul and trying to rip it apart from the inside out.

Finally a small chuckle bubbled from her lips. It turned into a full-out laugh within seconds. The rest of the vampires didn't really know how to react so they joined in the laughter. Jasper only smirked at his beloved, knowing what was to come. He stood unmoving at her side.

When her laughter finally died down, she looked back at the man standing before her. "My name is Isabella. I am known to all as Izzy. I have the power to shield myself and others from any attacks whether mental or phsyical. I can also transform my appearance into anything I choose. And I can absorb the powers of any vampire I touch and choose to absorb from. I am one of the most powerful vampires I have come across thus far. I have already absorbed many powers. I used those powers to kill the Volturi and take out their guards."

All the vampires in the room fell silent once more listening to her speech. They all simply stared at her in disbelief. It was quiet for a long time. And then the man in front of her broke out into a fit of laughter. Jasper's smirk dropped for only a moment at his disrespect before he saw Izzy's face harden to contain her rage. His smirk only grew at that realization and shook his head at the man in pity.

Izzy raised a brow at the man. "You do not believe me?" Her red lips tightened into a line as she glared at the vampire that dared to accuse her of trickery.

"It is impossible for a vampire to have two powers, let alone three. So how am I supposed to believe such nonsense? How are any of us supposed to believe this?" The rest of the vampires behind him nodded.

She looked at them all in disdain. "You doubt me?" She sighed and shook her head. "Alright. Then I suppose I have no other choice other than to show you." She turned to Jasper. "Let us demonstrate my shield first, Jasper." He nodded and backed away as she got into a defensive crouch the best she could in her tight dress.

"Physical Shield," she said to let everyone know what she was doing. She pushed her shield around her body as Jasper raced toward her, only to hit an invisible barrier and go flying to the other end of the room. There were gasps that followed. "To demonstrate my Mental Shield, I will have one of you take a shot at me. Who here can use their mental abilities to attack a person?"

A vampire woman took a step forward with a sadistic smile. "I can influence your thoughts."

"Good. Now influence me somehow. I don't care how; just give it your all. And while you're at it, force it on all these lovely vampires around you. I will protect them." The woman smiled and turned to the uneasy faces of those around her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing her power out to everyone.

Izzy pushed her shield out around the vampires, leaving the man who disrespected her out of her barrier. She watched everyone brace themselves for the woman's attack and then watched in amusement as the man started screaming like a girl and running around the room. The group laughed before the woman's eyes snapped open with a scowl gracing her thin lips. The man stopped running around and looked at the vampires who watched him. Then he looked at Izzy who was grinning triumphantly.

"I will create an illusion of being human," Izzy announced before shifting her form. Within seconds, gasps could be heard around the room. She had transformed to her usual human form. The vampires could even smell and hear her blood pumping through her veins. They stared at her in awe. She returned to her vampire self and looked around once more.

"I have also absorbed Jane's power before I incinerated her using Benjamin's power," Izzy announced. She then laid her eyes on the man still staring at her and pushed the feeling of pain into his mind. She watched him fall to the floor in sick amusement and laughed when he screamed loudly. She pushed one final shock of pain before releasing him. He lay there panting on the floor, trying to recover from the onslaught of pain that she brought to him.

She turned to the vampires again with a glare and her arms crossed under her chest. "Do you still doubt my power? Or my accomplishment?" All the vampires shook their heads vigorously at her. She smiled. "Good. Now that we have that out of the way, we can continue. The rule is that whoever killed the rulers will rule the vampires from then on. However, I am allowing you all to choose for yourselves. Do you want me as ruler, or would you prefer someone else?"

The room of vampires was suddenly engulfed in noise as everyone started murmuring about this change in events. They hadn't expected a democracy. They all started discussing amongst themselves what they should do. Izzy and Jasper just stood in front of the thrones, watching them all carefully. They stayed silent while everyone talked.

Izzy felt a weight on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to see Jasper smirking at her, his golden eyes conveying all the love he held. She closed her eyes and sighed when his love escaped his pores and enveloped her in its warmth. Unconsciously, she made her way into Jasper's arms and simply embraced him, taking in his scent. She smiled slightly. She loved the way he smelled. Jasper's arms wrapped around her in return and dropped his face into her hair to get a good whiff of her scent. A soft sigh passed his lips at the smell of his mate.

A throat being cleared forced the two apart with sheepish smiles. Izzy quickly composed herself and looked on at her guests. They all watched her with amused eyes. If she were human she would be blushing madly right about now. She was glad that vampires don't blush and composed her face into a mask of authority and serenity.

"Have you come to a decision?" she asked everyone.

They all nodded before turning to the man she had been toying with earlier. He gave her an apologetic smile before speaking. "We choose to make you the ruler of our society."

Izzy's eyes widened only slightly before she smiled gracefully at the vampires who watched her with awe. She was happy they chose her to rule over them so that she could make some very important changes in this world. She was tired of seeing so much hatred among these people and how much they looked down upon humans. She was glad she got to make the changes necessary to help the vampire race survive. Her red eyes danced with hope while everyone cheered for their new Queen.

Izzy motioned for Jasper to come closer and clasped his hand. "As your Queen, I swear I will rule with a fair hand so that no one ever has to suffer unnecessarily. I promise I will act only to help my people instead of myself. You shall never again feel the wrath of the Volturi. From now on, the vampire kingdom is ruled by Isabella Whitlock! And as your Queen, I name Jasper Whitlock as my mate and my king." Without another word, she turned to the love of her life and kissed him with all she had in front of her subjects.

Cheering and celebration could be heard around the castle of Volterra for the rest of the night. Every vampire in the world felt a great weight lifted off their shoulders now that the three Volturi brothers could no longer breathe down their backs or torture them to their heart's content. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief now that they were free from servitude. They knew they would be well-taken care of with Izzy as their ruler. No one regretted their choice.

Izzy sat at her throne with her mate beside her and her family behind her, watching the vampires celebrate. A soft smile crossed her features before a slow waltz filled the room. Everyone grouped up with their partners immediately and started dancing to the soft music. Izzy's smile grew with an idea. She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him to the center of the room where she pushed herself into his arms and started swaying to the beat of the music. Jasper smiled at his mate's antics before immersing himself into the music as well. He held her small hands in his as he led her around the dance floor.

They both looked into each other's eyes, the world falling away around them. Their eyes filled with passion and love as they looked to their mate. They whispered their love before meeting their lips in a kiss. In the kiss was their hope and future. They were happy they had the opportunity to be together forever and to change the world in such a huge way. They would do it together. They decided that no matter what happened, they would brave it together. When they finally pulled away from each other, they gazed into the other's eyes with smiles working their way across their faces.

"I never imagined it would come to this when I first met you," Jasper whispered. "From the moment I saw you, I thought you were just this intriguing human with a lack of self-preservation. I never thought that you were a vampire as old as I am or that you would be my mate."

Izzy stood on her tip-toes to lean to his ear. She let her breath fan against his cheek, causing him to shudder and her to smirk. She brought her lips against his ear and whispered, "Jasper, you should know better than anyone that no one is as they seem." She pecked his cheek with a giggle and ran off to disappear into the crowd, leaving a smiling vampire behind her. She truly was crazy, but all his. And he couldn't be happier. With a deep breath he didn't need, he ran off to find her just as he always will if she is lost. He smiled, happy that their lives worked out.

The End

**Sorry my lovelies, but I have lost inspiration for this story, and the drive to continue it. I managed enough creativity for this last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the ending to this romance. If you want to check out some more of my writing, just look to my profile. But if you continue to read my work, you will hear from me again. Until next time. I bid you all adieu. And thank you for sticking with me.**


End file.
